The Fallen Women
by angel59isin
Summary: sometimes one decision can change your life for ever
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen Women

Kyoko stared down at the script that Sawara-san had given her to consider during their meeting which at this moment seem to have been hours ago but was in fact only about twenty minutes it currently lay upon her lap still unopened the front page had big bold writing that toke up more than half the space which had the effect of screaming out the name of the story which was hold within

**The Fallen Women**.

Taking a deep strengthening breath Kyoko turned the page and started reading.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yashiro sat down at his desk almost completely buried under the offers that come in for Ren why only today there was four CM, two light romantic both movies ,Four series about cops or ancient warriors , A couple of talk shows ,Modelling Gigs and many other thing which Yashiro at this point just didn't want to think about . He quickly turn to check on the clock it was 4:35 Ren would be finished filming for Kits and Kats late show at five that gave him about 25 minutes to pick out the top picks for Ren to select from .

"Hmm what to pick" Yashiro asked he as he circled his hand above the stacks "Ok the snow tomb looks like it could be an interesting miniseries." Yashiro pulled out the blue coloured script from the stack on his desk before placing it on the chair and returning to contemplate the rest , "Theft looks to be the best of the action scripts given so that can come as well." That too was placed upon the chair. "Maybe some light hearted romance Lily Lotus and She having a baby would fit ". Yashiro glanced at the clock again "all the modelling and CM can come too" Taking a look at the approved pile he nodded "one more I think"

Looking over the desk picking up scripts only to put them down again till he come across a medium sized white script with the title printed in large bold style that take up most of the cover he flip over and couple of pages "interesting and Shingai the director . Ok the Fallen Women it is." With that he gathered together everything thing and headed down to the studios.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ren could feel a headache forming it's only another 10 minutes and I can escape these harpers he thought to himself as he pretended to be listerning to the two middle aged gossip that sat across from him ."It almost the end of the night so we would like to thank you for your joining us tonight on the Kits and Kats show "Said the younger of the two hosts Ren switched on his charming smile and replied "it was a pleasure ". As soon as it was possible Ren got up and made his way towards the dressing rooms to collect his things and Yashiro 'I wonder what Kyoko doing right now maybe I could call her no you stupid fool what reason would I give for calling oh I miss you it been weeks since the heel sibling stop being and I ache to touch you, hug you hell just listen to your breath. Fuck I'm screwed Ren sighed.

"Ren" a male voice sounded from down the hall Ren turned to see who would be calling for him

"Yashiro" he stated as he walked toward his manager "What's next" he inquired

Yashiro lifted up a brunch of papers "I was thinking we would go over your newest offers over dinner before your shoot for RMandy at 7."

It was a testament to Kyoko present in their lives that now dinner was programed into Ren schedule whenever there was a bit of spare time Yashiro fear of her finding out that he had failed to ensure Ren had eaten often secretly amused him .

"Alright we can go to LME hearts" Ren suggested with the slight hope that he may bump into a Kyoko he had often seen her there when she was doing Love Me jobs.

Yashiro nodded completely aware of the reason behind the selection of that restaurant but choosing the wiser option of not mentioning it for the last couple of weeks whenever Kyoko name came up in conversation a deeply longing look would appeared at break neck speed on Ren's face and it was taking longer and longer for his face to return to normal.

They arrived at the restaurant it under five minute and the first thing Ren did was survey the dining area to check for seats and who was in the room he tried not to be disappointed that Kyoko wasn't there .

Ren and Yashiro take their seat toward the back and quickly ordered there food.

"So what are the offers "Ren question as soon as the waitress had gone

Yashiro handed over the all the offers "these are the best ones, the modelling and the CM's are all one offs and the Snow Tomb miniseries start next month so they need an answer by Friday"

Ren quickly flipped throw the modelling offers and picked out four of them and one of the CM's rejecting only the one involving food. He take the script of the Snow Tomb and Ren flicked thought the pages gathering the basics of the samurai story he nodded " I'll accept this one" before he put the script down and removed the next script from yashiro hand "she having a baby ?" he asked as his eyebrow raised itself .Yashiro Nodded "I know sound silly but it a good light hearted script and you could use a light romantic comedy you haven't done one for a while".

Ren nodded as he listerned and read some of the pages "maybe , leave it with me and I'll review it later". Putting it to the side he waited for Yashiro to pass over the others .the next one was theft and with a nod Ren accepted theft "how many more Yashiro ?" he asked "just these last two."

Ren looked at the two scripts left on the table "ok then let's see the next one" Lily lotus was the pushed in front of him "it along the same line as she having a baby so I would suggest just picking one of them" hearing this Ren just placed it on top of that script and waited for the last one "I haven't proper look at it but it looks well written and it going to be directed by Shingai who specially requested you"

Ren looked down upon it open the first page and read the outline of the plot and the first three page "it's looks interesting when do I need to have an answer" he ask as he continued to read a few more pages "as soon as possible it is a Shingai so there are lots of people interested in the position" Ren nodded his understanding "ok I'll read it tonight and let you know tomorrow".

He put it to the side and started picking at his food looking every now and then toward his the fallen women script .

Kyoko read the last page in complete awe . It was the role she been waiting for it was rich lady meets fairy tales and historical saga in one beautifully scripted piece of art. Even so it scared her how was someone as unexperienced as her suppose too deliver such a deep performance about love. It was only recently that any mention of love would send her into a meltdown but lately after accepting her feeling for Ren were unlikely to leave her any time soon no matter how she tried to stop ,easer or destroy them they stayed firmly in place. Yes she could acknowledge she loved him to herself but she will never admit that to him or anyone . Pushing that aside she made her decision to call Sawara-san first thing tomorrow to accept the role .

Looking around the empty halls of LME she wondered what the time was before she gathered all her stuff from the ground and headed towards the exit .


	2. Chapter 2 And the phones are rings

The Fallen Women

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all

And the phones are ringing

It was dark outside the LME building and Kyoko found she wishing she had brought that jacket that she left at home or that Tsuruga-san would magical appear like he trended to do at all the wrong times and insist on driving her home.

Kyoko shakes her head violently 'you need to stop thinking like that Tsuruga-san has someone special already and even if he didn't he could have anyone why would he choose a no sex appeal novice like me ' . She released a sigh and started walking towards the train station.

She haven't made it more than ten steps when she felt her whole body vibrating she reached into her pants pockets for her phone

"Moshi Moshi"

Mogami-Chan is you still at LME?

Kyoko nodded her head in answer before responded "I'm Just outside Sawara-san is there something you needed?"

"Ah good we have a Love Me request for you from the RMandy shot it appears that their female model is unavailable and they need a replace tonight can you head to Kings park right now"

"But I never modelled before Sawara- san" she asked the worry making her voice wobble slightly

"It's only a small job and the male is the main focus so you should be fine .Will you do it" he inquired

"Hai Sawara-san"

"Good then they shall be excepting you with the next fifteen minute have a goodnight Mogami-Chan"

Kings Park was not how she thought this evening would end with a shrug of her shoulders she turned around and headed towards the park that was just beyond the LME offices.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ren was sitting in a chair in front of many mirrors reading the fallen women script vaguely aware that something was going on outside his dressing room hell he should have been halfway through the shot by now he should have been worried, annoyed maybe but at this moment the story before him was adsorbing all his focus, his character would be almost as hard to act as Katsuki had been, Still he knew there was no way he could reject the role.

Just then the door burst open and a slightly frazzled man that Ren knew are Lin came into the room

"Tsuruga-san we're sorry for the delay our female model has become unavailable but a new girl should be here within fifteen minutes"

Ren nodded his understanding to the production assistant "Thank you for informing me" with that acknowledgement Lin quickly retreated out of door leaving Ren by himself again 'wonder who Sukara-chan replacement will be' he thought briefly before looking back down at the script in his hand "I should go out to the set and find out what happen" he said to himself and promptly closed the manuscript in his hand and placed it back into his bag.

As he wondered outside his dressing room he noted that lots of the production staff seem to be gathered to together whispering about he assumed Sukara-chan and her replacement over to the left with Lin was Yashiro-san who had that look on his face that seem only to appear whenever he managed to plan something to do Kyoko and himself 'what could he be up to'.

It didn't take long for that question to be answer not even five minutes later she burst onto the set her hair slightly windswept she looked around till she spotted Lin and Yashiro who she promptly walked toward. Their conversation was short and ended with Lin pointing to the photographer Kyoko bowed and headed in direction she been guided too taking the stares of the male staff with her Ren felt his possessiveness building inside him what right did they have to look at her.

Walking over to join Yashiro he tried to act causal "Was that Mogami-Chan I just saw"

Yashiro nodded "yes she the replacement for Sukara tonight"

Lin looked at Ren " well now she's here we can get started this shoot is called night hunter as you know so the first shoot will be at party spotting her across the room we need you to display instant attraction and possessiveness. The second shoot is the chase that will be taken in the gardens and the last will be capture do you understand?"

"Yes I understand"

Ren went to stand in the centre of the dance floor area it was surrounded by Greek style polls and waited with his heart pounding for Kyoko arrival.

A hush fell over the crowd as the young women walked down the halls and into the main staging area she glided along her red semi tight dress hug all her curves in the right places and stop mid- thigh but to all this she remained blinded. 'Yashiro here that means Ren's here 'Kyoko mind raced with all the scenarios of what seeing him again would be like 'oh god I'm not ready to see him again' It been two weeks three days since his hands had touch any part of her and her greatest fear was that she would lose all control of herself and reveal that loved him.

There he was standing handsome as ever in a black and white business suit in the middle of the room his hair moved with the wind .He looked up and their eyes met Kyoko felt herself melt a little she continued moving till she stood a hair breath away from him and the urge to run her hand in his was almost overwhelming.

"Good evening Mogami-san it been some time" his smooth voice washed over her and started an attack of butterflies inside her stomach.

"Yes it has been a while Tsuruga-san I hope we have a successful experience tonight please take care of me" she responded

"Take your places" a voice interrupt their personal bubble Kyoko moved away from Ren to the stand in and few of the extra's that had also come on set all in black dresses "Please look like your enjoying yourself carefree Kyoko and Ren I want you to look in her direction as if she the only one there.

Ren stood on his place and watched Kyoko move he wanted so much to grab her to him and move their bodies together in a dance that was far more primal in nature. He was so enticed by the sway of Kyoko red dress he couldn't stop himself from moving towards her

"Perfect next set" Ren snapped out of his trance he had completely forgotten about everything but her.

Kyoko looked around her as the crew moved down the hill and the extra's filed out of the area towards the exit of the park.

"Now Kyoko for the next shoot all I need you to do is walk from tree to tree look back toward us and Ren with a searching , inviting look every time you reach a new tree ."

"Everyone positions" yelled the photographer from behind his camera

Standing next to Ren at the top of the hill she took a couple of breath before see looked at him , shook her head and then processed to walk run down the hill to the first tree where she spun around and stared back up at the top of the hill were Ren stood looking abandoned at first till his eyes locked on her and just like that he became the Emperor of the night .It Freeze her blood for a minute and made her heart pound uncontrollably .The Emperor started his descent down the hill to capture her and Kyoko knew that she needed to run otherwise she lose control of herself completely and so she run to the next tree looking back every now and then as he closed in on her by the time she had got to the last tree in the row he was within an arm's reach. Within seconds his arms surrounded her and the chase was over.

"That's perfect guys hold yourselves just like that for minute " the photographer said "Now Kyoko can you sit on the floor for me and hold onto Ren's while looking into his eyes yes like that great" he moved his position and took more pictures "Now Ren lean down like you are going to kiss her" he couldn't believe his luck when Ren's assistant had suggested this girl to fill in for Sukara-Chan he had his doubts really it was only desperation that had made him agree but now he was sure the pictures from tonight would be the best of his career so far. "Well that all we need for now your free to go now "

Ren continued looking down at Kyoko her lip sat there slightly parted in what to Ren seemed like an open invitation to all kind pleasures. Slowly pulling himself away from her was the hardest thing he done in a while, he was well aware that his self-control was fading into non existences and few more moments like these and something that could ruin everything was going to happen of that he was sure.

Kyoko was unsure what to make of Ren's behaviour he wasn't of that she was sure but something wasn't right

"Tsuruga-san is you ok "she inquired in a light voice

"Huh yes I'm good, you did an excellent job for your first time" he said trying to calm himself down

"Thank you" Kyoko responded a blush boomed upon her cheeks

There was a silent that filled the air as they both tried to think of what to say next

"Did you have dinner " popped out of Kyoko mouth before she could stop herself Ren burst with laughter which cause Kyoko face to fall into a pout

"I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you me possible. But yes I have with Yashiro before I came here you can ask him if you like"

"no no that fine I'll believe you for now" Ren smile at that he looked around the staff were all packing everything up " Would you like a lift home" he asked her

"No please don't worry I can walk from here" she replied he looked around again"I insist upon it" he stated. Kyoko looked at him she really didn't want to walk home so she finally nodded her consent before heading toward the changing room to change and gather her things.

They made their way towards Ren car " where's Yashiro " Kyoko asked having only just notice that the faithful shadow that was Tsuruga-san manager hadn't been seen since the start of the photo shoot "

"He left earlier" answered Ren just as they arrived at his car walking to the driver's side he looked over the roof of the car at her taking in all her features before opening his door and sliding in .

"So what have you been doing these last couple of weeks" Ren asked as he started the engine and pull away from the side

"Nothing much I just got a script to review today which looks interesting"

"That good can if you need any help just call me" Ren looked toward her briefly the ride would finish soon they only had one street to go before they would arrive at the restaurant she lived above.

"Thank you for the offer" Kyoko sweet voice softly stoked the deeply buried hope that lay hidden inside him not that long ago an offer like that would have been rejected outright. Sometime he saw a light at the end of the tunnel he been digging to so long maybe just maybe soon she would see him as a man to depend on and allow him to love ,protect and worship her.

Pulling up to the curve he put his car in park and grabbed her small delicate hand in his "I'm serious Kyoko you can call me whenever, for anything even if it's just to talk"

She looked into his eyes "Tsuruga-san" she started to say something else but stop "yes of course sempai" she looked down and just like that Ren felt all that hope that had been building crumble around him

Kyoko open the door, step out, turn around to face him and bow to him "Goodnight and Thank you for the lift Tsuruga-san" she said as she straightens out. "Goodnight Mogami-chan"

Kyoko turned and walked into the building unaware that Ren continued to watch her till she had completely disappeared inside.

A sigh escaped him as he bent his head to touch the wheel he laugh two steps forward eight steps back. He sighed again shook his head to clear away the dark cloud that loomed there and drove home after all he did have three scripts to read and a full scheduled tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Wake up and act for your money

The Fallen Women

Disclaimer I own everything yes I do I own everything and that's not true

AN I'm sorry for all spelling errors, bad grammar and all OFCness this is my first fan fiction so please take care of me

Ch. 3

Wake up and act for your money

Shingai sat quietly across from what looked to be a gypsy king styled President of LME trying his best to not get distracted from his task at hand but failing. "So my old friend how can I help you on this loved filled day" asked Lory who have been amused by the emotion showing on Shingai-san face it had been a while since this generally one of the most independent director of LME and himself had sat together to talk last time had been right after Mogami-chan had somehow managed to tame the highly spoiled Ruriko-san making her if not a good actress at least more self-aware and willing to see project she starts to completion.

"Umm yes I was wondering if you knew how to contact Kuu Hizuri in American I wish to offer him a place in my latest film for the father role" shingai stated

Lory looked straight at him "wouldn't it be easier to hire someone already here in japan"

"Yes probably but I've sent days watching all the auditions, watch pervious works and none of them so far have not been up to the standard I need to make this project work. Also If Tsuruga-san accepts the lead role they will visually match I hope."

Lory listened closely to everything that was said and nodded in all the years he had known shingai-Chan his high attendant to visually details and expectations of the skill level in actors he used made him one of the finest directors working in japan and lory did owe him for making him use Ruriko who was shingai last choice at that time.

"If you give me a copy of the script I'll make sure that Hizuri-san gets it, when do you need an answer by?"

"Two weeks is the longest I can wait because I'll need time to find someone else if he rejects it" announced Shingai-san as he hand over the spare script he had in his bag

Lory nodded "yes I see I shall inform you as soon as possible of his choice"

"Thank you Lory"

Standing up Shingai shook Lory hand and processed thought the door and out of the building

Lory smile turned slightly wicked "Now this could be interesting"

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kuu was laying on his kings sized bed enjoy the view of his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully in his arms this was a habit that had developed in the earlier stages of their relationship often after a round of passion she would fall asleep and he would stay fully awake watching her for hours till sleep claimed him also and so it here he was years later now marriage to her with a fully grown son still watching her in awe of the fact that she had chosen him.

The only thing that made his life less than perfect was that said fully grown son was so far away that seeing him was impossible other than on the dads that Lory sent him regularly and the visits to his home country were they could see each other in passing as long as they pretended to hardly know each other .

Kuu hear a sound coming from downstairs he gently untangled himself from his wife and tip toed from the room and towards the kitchen on the ground floor.

"Who would send a fax at this time" he asked himself as he picked it up the piece of paper that had dropped on the floor

Hello Kuu

I've had an offer for you I've sent the script express some arrive tomorrow it's called the fallen women your role would be the father

Hope you think it over

Oh and you have two weeks too reply

Your friend Lory

P.S Ren may be taking the lead if you accept you'll play his father

P.S.S stills no movement on **their **relationship front.

Kuu reread the letter three times before walking back up the stairs to re-join his wife in bed he found himself looking forward to the next day.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The sun shining into Kyoko room worked better than any alarm clock ever would it came into her room and danced around like fairies on water .It's felt like it was going to be an absolutely wonderful day her long repressed angel's danced and sang with the demons everything was perfectly balanced today she had nothing to worry about looking at her schedule it was another quite day with only two requirements those being school and Love Me work she smiled and searched for her uniform which was neatly folded on top of her draw .

She really did love her uniform the way the skirt floated around her knees so that is she spun around it would rise like a ballet dancers tutu and the whiteness of her shirt combined to make her feel like she was a normal girl loved by her family with lots of friends and not the nearly orphan she secretly thought of herself as.

Fully dressed she grabbed her bag and run down the stairs saying goodbye to the owners of the restaurant before grabbing her bike and riding so fast the cars she passed only saw a flash of orange zoom by

The school day passed in much the same fashion a history lesson, English, Math, Sociology and a few other the blurred into one till she finished at 3:30 when she walked outside the gate to collect her bike and rode in at a slower rate it was almost 4 o'clock by the time she got to the Love Me rooms at LME she changed into the pink jumpsuit.

Kyoko walked to Sawara's-san office she knock on the glass door and waited to be summon inside

"Come in Mogami-chan how are you today" he asked as he gestured for her to take her usual seat before sitting back in down in his.

"I'm good thank you; I decided I would like to take the role offered in The Fallen Women"

Sawara look up at her and smiled "I'm glad you did it will be a good role, I'll send your acceptance to the production team and get the details for you on the meetings and filming schedules"

Kyoko smiled back at him "Arigatō Sawara-san I'll wait patiently to hear from you"

"Oh and Kyoko-Chan you have a Love Me request at the TMB studio's they need a girl to carry put up the answers on a game show called letter's king at 6 o'clock "

Kyoko nodded "TMB at 6 o'clock Letter king do I need to bring anything"

"No they will provide you with a costume" he said

Kyoko stood up "I'll do my best Sayonara Sawara-san" and she left the room.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The clock on his car radio told him that it was 5:30 which meant he had half an hour to get to his next location which was plenty of time seeing us it was maybe a five minute drive from his current location Ren looked at Yashiro who was sitting next to him "I looked over the scripts last night I'll do Lily Lotus and The Fallen Women."

Yashiro started writing things down with a pen that somehow had magically appeared he was sure that he hadn't seen his manager with it before he got into the car .

"That alright I'll send your acceptance when we arrive at TMB Studios, It will be nice to work with Shingai again."

Ren nodded he had nothing but respect for Shingai sure some thought he was a hard task master but the truth was that he know what the skills level of his talent were and he expected them to perform at their best or better all the time .

The underground parking to the TMB Studio entrance appeared on his left hand so he turned and pulled up to the gate were a man in a blue uniform sat Ren showed him some ID and was let in to the parking lot .

Pulling into the first available space and shut down his engine before getting out and walking into TMB studio.

As they walked Ren felt a solid form hit his chest with a fair amount

"Sorry so sorry I didn't mean to hit you" said a familiar voice which made him look down at the female currently picking up pages from the floor.

"Mogami-Chan" he questioned in surprised voice.

Kyoko stop gathering the pages from the floor and looked up "Tsuruga-san" she pause "ah good evening."

Ren lowed himself to the to help her pick up the remaining pieces of paper "Your I take it "Kyoko just nodded and Ren couldn't help finding the way she blush as she undeniably sexy he could feel his body already heating up and his mind was forming idea of ways to make her blush like kissing her down the side neck or slowly unzipping that pink jumpsuit and running hand over her smooth skin

"What are you doing here" Yashiro asked Kyoko waking Ren from his less than honourable daydream how had he forgotten that his Manager was there what a fool he must have looked like just standing their staring.

"I'll standing in on the Letter King Show it starts soon so I had better go get ready" she answered before getting to her feet she turned and took a few steps before stopping and turning back to face them "Tsuruga-san have you had dinner yet" She asked .

Ren looked down guilty "of course" he lied hoping she would be in too much of a rush to really notice he was wrong her eyes narrowed "I don't believe you ,what time do you finish tonight?"

Ren looked toward Yashiro who prompt as ever had the schedule out "He finishes after this appearance on at Movies so around seven thirty." He supplied Kyoko take this in "I finish about then too we could get dinner together after yeah ok I'll meet you at the entrance then" with that she waved and run down the hall to her dressing room

"You must be happy a date with Kyoko tonight" giggle Yashiro as he pushed Ren in the direction of his own dressing room with a smile two days in a row Kyoko had shown up and Yashiro could see the waves of stress and worry leave his charge .

Ren couldn't find it within himself to tell Yashiro to shut up his joy of the upcoming dinner which she had suggest a new event all in its self wouldn't be dampen.

They arrived at his dressing room and started getting ready for his last appearance of the.


	4. Chapter 4 Agreements

The Fallen Women

Ch. 4

Agreements

Kyoko was glad that was over sure it had been fairly simple just walk across the stage to the board with a letter and put it in place whenever they guessed correctly but the bright yellow explosion they called a dress was the must uncomfortable thing Kyoko had ever worn.

She changed as fast as possible it was now seven twenty that gave her ten minutes till Ren would be finished .she still couldn't explained what had made her force dinner on Ren like that but she was unwilling to back out now even knowing it was wrong to keep taking up his time like this .

Guilt started to eat away at her insides he likes someone else not you Kyoko you need to stop taking up all his time she berated herself mentally as she headed towards the entrance.

Looking down the hall she notice a figure leaning against the wall waiting as she got closer it became clear that Ren had finished earlier than expected .

Hearing footsteps coming toward him he looked up to see Kyoko approaching him

"So what should we get to eat" he inquired when she had arrived in front of him.

"I was thinking a hot pot there is a good place just down the road from here" she pointed down the street to a sign that looked like a pot with a snake wrapped around it .

Ren wondered briefly how she knew of the place but quickly pushed the question aside "sounds good"

They walked towards the restaurant and arrived within two minutes

A teen greeted them politely before he showed them to one of the empty tables in the back leaving them to settle in before coming back with a menu.

Ren looked around the place and liked it. Small and intimate would probably be the best way to describe it.

Kyoko looked very focused on the menu "what good?" he asked to which she shrugged and replied that they everything she had here so far had been good

Kyoko set the menu down and looked at Ren "I was thinking we could share the B set it big enough for two and has a little bit of everything on it"

"That sounds fine" he raised his hand to get the attention of the staff who responded quickly to his signalling

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes can we get the B set to share?"

"It will be out soon" said the boy before he walked off towards the kitchen.

The boy returned about ten minutes later with a large pot and side dish filled with all kinds of vegetables and meats even Ren had to admit it looked good.

Kyoko started adding the vegetables to the pot to cook whereas Ren added the meat first.

"How was your day Kyoko"

Kyoko looked at him in shock did he just call me Kyoko no I probably imagined it.

"It was pretty quiet actually I went to school, accepted a role in a drama and then did act as a stand in for that letter king show, what about you?

"Had a few modelling gigs today and a couple of cameo's and talk show appearances." Kyoko nodded she would have said something but she had started eating.

"What the role you accepted" he asked before pulling a piece of meat from the pot and putting into his mouth.

"Well it the female lead in a movie" she blushed and continued "I'm really looking forward to it I've never played such a nice person before" she found herself rambling on "I'm a bit scared of her really" Ren reached across the table and grabbed onto her hand "you'll do great I'm sure of it." Kyoko looked down at their joined hands and for some odd reason she felt in that moment if Ren said it, that it must be true.

"So what's the movie called" he asked gently still holding her hand.

"It's called The Fallen Women" Ren heart beat stopped and a look of shock took over his face Kyoko was stunned by his reaction she waved her spare hand in front of his face to see if he was still in there but got little to no response.

"Ren, Ren are you alright" she inquired gentle to which he nodded but said nothing.

Kyoko sat back and watched Ren face till it begun to look normal again "sorry Kyoko that just shocked me you see I too have accepted a lead role in that film, looks like we will be working together again"

This news hit Kyoko hard as all the scenes about love floated before her eyes a deep fear started to take hold of her and so it was Ren's turn to watch her recover the emotion that flickered over her face were very interesting there was shock, fear, terror, happiness and a couple of others that passed by so quickly that Ren can't tell what they were.

Kyoko Shook her head and looked at him again .How was she going to be able to act and a deep love story with Ren and not gives herself.

She tried to smile at him "I'll look forward to working with you again Tsuruga-san"

He acknowledged this with a slight squeezed to the hand he still hold "me too let's do our best to make this movie one of the best."

And with he released her hand and they started eating again both silently agreeing not to bring the subject of the Fallen Women back up till the next time they met.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Placing the script down on the coffee table Kuu felt a smile settled upon his face it was good very good ,he would be a fool to not to take it sure the fathers role was small but it was important to the whole story.

A sigh escaped him he sat further back on to the couch thinking over all the option.

If he was honest with himself recently he had been homesick for japan sure his love America and Julie would never live anywhere else but he missed the rice fields, the forests, the food how he dreamed of that food but the largest temptation was that his beloved son was lived there.

The door opened and Julie walked over to him "darling, you won't believe what a shocking day I've had today first four of my models went down with food poisoning, A client cancelled their order last minute so I was out thousands but then we got a call from this production crew they want us to design and make the costumes for a movie."

Kuu pulled Julie toward him and placed her on his lap "sounds like an odd day sweetheart".

"How was your day" she asked as her hand went around his neck and into his hair. A small moan left him. "It's better now that you're here" he leaned forward to capture her lips softly kissing her. The hands that had been around his neck made their way into his hair and she parted her lips slightly Kuu taking the opportunity to deepen their kiss Julie moaned and repositioned herself fully on top of him. Julie pulled back for a minute and looked into his eyes "My days are better with you too" she whispered. Kuu looked at her and ran his hand up her back pulling her closer to him "I love you Julie completely"

Julie removed herself from his lap and stood up "me too dear but now it's time for dinner and if I don't feed you now it will only lead to trouble later"

Kuu laughed "if you say so dear, so what the movie they want you to design for?"

"Oh I think it was The Fallen Women or something like that" she said Kuu looked at her "Did you say The Fallen Women?" Julie nodded "Yes why." he grabbed the script off the coffee table and handed it to her "because I was offered a role in it" Julie look at the script in her hand "But isn't it a Japanese film why would they ask you?"

"I'm not sure why but it's a good script why don't you read it and let me know what you think, I promise I'll only accept if you approve"

Looking down at the script in her hand she nodded


	5. Chapter 5

The Fallen Women

Ch 5

Dreaming and Sorting

"_Do you want to see me Ren?" she asked seductively _

"_yes Kyoko desperately" _

_She walked toward him slowly undressing with every step she took _

"_Do you want to touch me?"_

"_more than anything" he reached out to pull her to him but she danced away from him_

"_Will you love me and only me forever?"_

"_Till the end of everything" _

_She licked her lips as she moved towards him again ,when at last she stood before him she placed her delicate hands on his shoulders and raised herself to claim his lips gently one kiss at first that turned into another more passion filled meeting of lips. _

"_then I'll be your forever when you catch me"_

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Ren opened his eyes in shock to find a dark and empty room he promptly opened and closed his eyes hoping that Kyoko would reappear before that him but all that greeted him was an empty and the sound of his alarm clock.

Removing the covers from him take note of the effect that simple dream had on his body he groaned and headed to the bathroom to clean up and get a handle of himself .

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Yashiro grabbed his pen and the black day planner that contained all of Ren's appearances he opened it to the centre and processed to start flipping the pages to till he reached the page with was had a large 24 written on the top left hand side with a smaller November printed next to it .

So far there was only three entrances perfect no need to rearrange things .

2 o'clock The Fallen Women pre-production meeting and First reading LME fourth floor

With that he closed the planner and stood it was only early but he was glad everything was set for the upcoming weeks .

From tomorrow it would be non-stop work starting with a three day location shoot in Osaka .

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

As Kyoko walked down the hallway her bright pink Love Me uniform reflected from the newly cleaned floor and it filled her with a tremendous about of proud after all her blood and sweat had made it this and so far no one had slipped and hurt them unlike the first time this task had been requested .With a pleased smile her continued from the hall to her next appointed task which today was sorting out all the fan mail sent here which in Kyoko opinion was one of the worst tasks they had to do as Love Me member especially when they were alone like she was going to be for the next week while Kanae and Chirio work at the bridal convention in Kyoto .

Having reached Sawara-san door she knocked firmly "Come in" came a shout from behind door

"good afternoon Sawara-san I'm here to sort the Fan mail"

"ah Kyoko I was just about to call you, the production crew for the fallen women sent you this it contain the further details, a rough schedule and your contract"

Kyoko reached for the blue folder he held in her direction

"I shall read the details and sign the contract as soon as possible"

"Good It will need to be signed before pre-production and reading on the 24th that you'll be required to attend"

"hai"

"well I'll let you get on with sorting that mail it's in the room next day "


	6. Chapter 6 dresses and phones

The Fallen Women

Disclaimer I own nothing

Ch. 6

Dresses and Phones

The sunlight shined into the study and lightly caressed Julies skin as she read the last couple of pages of the script that Kuu had handed her the night before and the one thing had made itself clear to her over the hours spent reading instead of sleeping was that she wanted to make the costumes for this show the ideas were already forming inside her mind ready to burst out she could see the red ballroom gown and she decided at that moment she needed to put it down on paper .Standing up she turned and put down the script on the newly vacated chair she had been sitting on since Kuu had left for work at 4 am this morning . Julie stretched for a moment before walking over to the desk which contained her spare sketch book and pencils .She quickly gathered her drawing equipment from the desk. Lowering herself into the chair that was by the desk she opened the sketch book and begun designing.

The time flowed by without Julie noticing it outside the sun moved along its familiar path advancing the time from early morning to evening.

"Julie" a voice broke in on her causing her to look up from her task.

"Oh Kuu welcome home dear"

Kuu walked over to her and kissed the top of her head

"What are you doing love" he asked her while running his hand down her arm he looked down at the desk and noticed her sketch book open "ah drawing I see" he stated before she could answer his question reaching over her Kuu grabbed her sketch book from the desk and started flipping the pages "these are beautiful, are they for something special?"

"They are for the fallen women project I was reading the script this morning and a couple of ideas came to me that I needed to get down."

"I see so did you liked the story then" Kuu inquired while he gently placed the sketch book back onto the desk in front of Julie

"Yes it's very interesting which role did they want you to do?"

"The father "he replied as he wrapped his arms around her "what do you think should I do it?"

Julie contemplated for a moment before nodding "yes I think you should it an important role to the story line and I think you would regret not doing it"

"Then how about tomorrow we let them know that we'll be taking part in the project." he asked

Julie nodded "sounds like a good idea "

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Shingai smiled down at the fax he just received that confirmed that Sukata Lite would be joining the cast for the Fallen Women and while he had never personally worked with Sukata-san before the reports he had heard about the young star so far had been pretty good .Shingai felt like dancing everyone had accepted the roles offered them , the locations all of which he had personally checked and fallen in love with had been found and booked, the costume department had got their lead designer really it amazed him how quick and easy everything had come together for him it was like the fates were behind him.

Now all that he had to do was get his assistant Lucy to finish putting together the information pack that would be needed for all the actors at the meeting next week. Humming to himself he placed the fax on top of his table and picked up his phone and searched his contacts for Lucy's number which he found within seconds. His finger hovered over the green phone sign that was on the screen in his hand under her Lucy's picture her green eye stared out the phone and seem to ask if calling was really what he should be doing now .Sighing shingai closed his phone knowing he probably didn't need to check where she was up to on those information packs after all she had never let him down yet and it was doubtful that she would now.

Shingai placed his phone into his back pocket and decided that it was time to go out, get a drink and see what the night would bring.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The hotel room felt empty to Ren as he was laying on the king sized bed staring at the ceiling watching the shadows make patterns on it they seem to be dancing around each other and sometimes joining for the briefest of moments only to part .The shadows made him think of Kyoko he could imagine her awed expression as he told her that they were the footprints of fairies dancing that could only be seen at night and the need to call her took a hold of him with a strength that broke the last of his self-control so he reached out towards the bedside table and grabbed his phone it had been over a week since their dinner and it would be another week before he would she see her again .

Kyoko number stared up at him and before he could stop himself he had dialled it and the ringing could be heard

"Moshi Moshi" her voice sounded slightly sleepy

"Good evening Mogami-chan sorry to call so late"

" that's alright Tsuruga-san was there something you needed my help with" she asked gently and his mind flashed with all the things he wished he could ask her to help him with before he realised that he actually had no reason for his call .

"I was wondering if you would like a lift to the meeting next Friday" he asked feeling rather proud of him for finding a reason to call so quickly

"You don't need to do that Tsuruga-san I will already be at LME that day I have a couple of love me task that the president wants me to do in the morning"

Ren felt the disappoint run threw him "oh what is the task?" he asked hoping it didn't show in his voice.

"I'm don't know yet the president just told me that I would be assigned a special task that would start from Thursday"

"that sounds like it could be interesting " he said while making a mental note to see if Yashiro could find out what that man would be make Kyoko do

"Yes the presidents special tasks are always" she paused briefly before she continued "interesting"

Ren laughed lightly "I can imagine"

"The last one was the Setsu" Kyoko said in a slightly distance voice which made him wish she was in the room so he could see her face as changed from on expression to another .

"That was indeed an interesting time"

He heard her yawn and looked over at the clock that sat on the bedside table it read 12:00 pm in a neon red he sigh

"Well I suppose I should let you it getting late"

"Good night Tsuruga-san I'll see you on Friday"

"Goodnight Kyoko "he whispered as he ended the call and dropped the phone onto the bed beside him.

Smiling to himself Ren let the feeling of joy wash over him as sleep pulled him into a world full of dreams of Kyoko.


	7. Chapter 7 Women

The Fallen Women

Disclaim I own nothing

Ch 7

All the Women

Ren stood next to the stage preparing himself to be the harden detective as he waited for his cue to begin again this would be the eighth attempt at this scene and it was starting to wear on him. He was closely watched Hina-san who currently stood in the middle of the set in a purple jacket the fans blowing on her lightly shifting her hair to make it look like the wind was picking up .

He took a deep breath and stepped onto stage in character

"_Haru-san is that you" enquired the young girl standing by the bench the fear radiating from her body _

"_Yes Marie what is this about "he asked in his deep voice trying to not let his concern display but failing._

_Marie walked to stand directly in front of him "I'm so scared Haru-san I can't do this anymore he knows it was me ,I'm sure he does ." she paused looking around "can't we just leave this place, please Haru please I can't go without you I love you " tears run down her face as she leaned onto his chest _

_He ran his hand thought her hair before quickly removing it and dropping it by his side and squeezed it into a fist " Marie I can't leave with you "_

"_Why there nothing to stop us, we could finally be together" _

"_I can't Marie because I have been lying to you since we met I'm work for the police and for the last six months I've been under cover trying to find evidence against Hotaka ?"_

"_You're a cop" she stepped back and looked at him in shock _

"_Yes " _

"_That doesn't matter it changes nothing I love you not what you do we can still leave someone else can take over"_

"_No Marie, I'm not going with you"_

"_Why Haru if you love me you'll come with me now and leave all this behind we can be happy" she more her hand to caress his face. Haru grabs her wrist and holds it tightly away from face "You're right If I loved you I would come but I don't love you I was just using you to get information on Hotaka."_

_Marie broke his hold on her." I don't believe you, your lying "_

"_I'm only telling you now because you need to leave Marie if he knows you betrayed him I may not love you but I don't want you dead. Do you understand what I'm saying "_

_She collapsed onto the ground and wrapped her arms around herself "your lying, please tell me your lying" she begged _

_He stepped away from her trying his hardest to not let any emotion show on his face "It's the truth Marie and now I have no use for you."_

"_Why are doing this" she cried "I know you love me"_

_Haru looked down at her for a brief moment " goodbye Marie " he whispered and walked away from her towards the exit of the park one single tear ran down his cheek _

CUT

"That a wrap people let me review and if it good you can all go home "

Ren nodded to the director and then walked over to Yashiro who was standing just to his right with a bottle of water in his hand waiting for him.

"The President called for you "Yashiro said as he handed Ren the bottle of water to him which Ren promptly begun drinking "his sending his jet to get us tomorrow morning he wishes to talk to you as soon as you get back"

"Did he say what it was about "he asked Yashiro just shook his head "No only that it was very important that you see him as soon as possible?"

"what time do we leave tomorrow then " he inquired Yashiro looked down at his notes before answering " the jet will be here at seven o'clock so we should met in the lobby around six thirty so we can get to the airport on time "

"Six thirty in the lobby alright thank you for water Yashiro-san it just what I needed"

"Yes it has been a long night " he noted

"That it everyone were done for the night " called out the director Ren sighed in relief and headed toward his dressing room to gather his stuff when he felt a hand grab his arm stopping him Ren turned to see who it was " Hina-Chan is there something I can help you with?" she slide her hand up his arm raising herself. "It more what I can do for you Ren" she ran her tongue along his ear making him shudder in disgust " you should join me tonight my hotels just round the corner" she whispered into his ear in what he assumed was meant to be a seductive voice he looked at her in shock sure he has had offer before but never like this "I'm sorry Hina-san but I'm not interested"

"If you change your mind I'm staying at suture hotel room 213"

Ren walked away as fast as he could thanking the gods that his hotel was nowhere near Hina-san and that they only had a month left of filming together her attacks on his person had been getting more and more determined with every shoot they had together .

Sighing he picked his things up and walked to his car glad that day was over if only because it bought tomorrow closer and he was looking forward to tomorrow even if he had a meeting with Lory first thing which was bound to be interesting he still would be seeing Kyoko again and after two weeks with only a couple of calls he was ready to get his fix .

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

Kyoko sat on the couch in Lory private lounge room across from the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen it amazed her that someone could have hair that golden which seem to float around her looking to Kyoko like a halo ,the green eyes sparkled with life . When Kyoko had first arrived she had briefly wondered if she was the queen of the fairies had come to earth for a short visit but that was quickly pushed aside when Lory had called her further inside and had started the introductions "Mogami-Chan this is Julie Hizuri you will be working together from tomorrow on the fallen women project Julie will be designing the costumes and Kyoko he will be the lead actress"

Kyoko had bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you Hizuri-San" Julie looked her over so this was the girl Kuu had told her about "oh please call me Julie I feel like I know you already my dear Kuu told me all about you when he returned home from his last visit it's nice to finally be able to put a face to everything he said "

A Blush painted her Kyoko cheeks and Julie can't help but think that this girl was absolutely adorable indeed her son had chosen well .

"May I call you Kyoko " Julie asked gently Kyoko nodded "Yes you may Julie-san"

They had both taken their seat and so Kyoko found herself across from her taking in the detail of Julies features saving them up so she could make a perfect voodoo doll of her later .

"Kyoko your special mission is to be Julies escort and model for the next week "Lory stated Kyoko looked over at him "Model?" Julie smile "yes you see I'll be designing the dresses for the fallen women so I was thinking that while I was here in japan I would try to launch my new evening wear collection and I was hoping to have you be it feature model" Kyoko was stunned " are you sure you want me" she asked

Julie smiled at Kyoko " I've never been surer of anything in my life well beside marrying Kuu and having Kuon but other than that " she giggled a little

"It would be an honour to represent you and your clothing line Julie-san " Kyoko bend her head and Julie smiled .

"Well it's been a long day and I'm hungry Kyoko would you like to join me for dinner on the way to my hotel after all you are my escort and I don't know which restaurants are the best to go to"

"Yes I would like to join you which hotel are you staying at ?"

Julie looked to Lory "The Hizuri's will be staying at Langley on the park " Kyoko nodded "I know of a place around that area it called the orchard garden it's supposed to be lovely ."

"Let's go then" Julie looked over to Lory "would you and Marie like to join us" He shook his head " No but thank you for the offer I'll book you a table it should be ready when you get there "

"Goodnight Lory " Julie said before kissing him on the cheek before walking out the door with Kyoko following behind her .


	8. Chapter 8 a little less & a little more

The Fallen Women

Ch. 8

A little less and a little more

Julie sat at the desk in her hotel room thinking on her evening with Kyoko about how simply delightful Kyoko was to be around and how she was like an open book it was shocking how quickly her face changed from one expression to another really she would be a perfect model with that ability. Sure when she had first told Lory that she wanted to use Kyoko it had mainly been to get to know the girl that her son was obsessed with by all accounts.

Looking down at her folder of designs yes Kyoko was indeed the perfect person for the job and with any luck Kuon would come as part of the package .Sadness briefly filled her it had been months since that video message had been sent from Kuon and years since they had met in person .It hurt her heart to think of it really she sigh and started drawing some more to remove the depressing thoughts from her head .Within minutes a smile had appeared and Julies focus was completely on the task at hand .

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

It was the continuous buzzing that woke him from a rather delightful dream of Kyoko dancing for him in the rain the water soaking threw her tiny white dress and the temptation to throw the alarm clock against the wall and continue dreaming was almost overwhelming but he resisted and pushed himself up off the bed he glanced down at his tented boxer short as he noted the effect that even semi innocent dreams of Kyoko had on his body.

Walking to the shower he turn on the taps adjusting the hot and cold till he had the perfect balance then stepping inside he tilted his head back to let the water run along his chest and reached down to take his aroused member in hand .Ren stroked his cock firmly as images of Kyoko wrapped around him, calling his named danced across his mind he moaned and increase the speed of his hand Kyoko name escaping him repeatedly as he strokes became harder his passion building to its highest level where he found he was unable to stop and he brought himself over the edge with one last stroke and come with a force that left him standing there panting as the water wash away all traces of what had just taken place .After he had recovered slightly he set about cleaning himself up and getting ready for the day .

By six thirty he was dressed and ready to leave before he exited the room he quickly glanced around to check that he had everything Ren nodded to himself picked up his suitcase and walked down to the lobby where Yashiro was probably already waiting.

As he waited for the elevator he thoughts turned to what his schedule was going to be like today once he got back into Tokyo .It's was going to be a light day actually he only had three things to do the first being the meeting with Lory which could be about anything then a photo shoot for that miniseries the snow tomb and last which was the thing he was must looking forward to was the production and reading for the fallen women at two clock .The elevator doors opened so he could enter which he did pushing the button which had a g on it the doors closed and it started to its descent when next it open Ren was on the ground floor just around the corner from the lobby .Within two seconds of his arrival Yashiro had spotted him and summon the young man who had been sitting by the window to get the car .Sometime it truly amazed him what a good manager Yashiro really was , not that Ren would ever mention that to him .

"Good morning Yukihito did you sleep well?"

"Very well and what about you Ren?"

Ren smiled "yes the bed was comfortable "the young boy from before pull up in the blue car that Ren had been driving around for the last week It had been useful but Ren look forward to driving his proper car again the men walked towards the car Yashiro opened the boot and placed his small grey business suitcase inside followed by Ren's slightly larger blue suitcase which fitted perfectly in the space that the car provide. Yashiro smiled it was nice when everything fitted like it was supposed to and he closed the boot and then took his seat on the passenger side of the car.

The drive to the airport took less than fifteen minutes and when they arrived the airport was almost completely empty only three other people could be seen the young lady at the check in desk and a mother with her child who were sat across from the desk .

Yashiro walked up to the lady at the desk "good morning we are here for the private LME flight "she nodded and then pointed down the hall "your plane is ready for you just head straight down to gate one "Yashiro nodded and thanked her before following the directions she had given Ren walked beside his manager .when they arrived at gate one a flight attention motion for them to continue onto the plane which they processed to do so without delay. Within minutes the jet had taken off and Ren sat back in his seat and relaxed.

As he sat there he let his mind wonder to Kyoko again, she would have started whatever task it was that Lory had assigned her last night .No one had known what it was according to Yashiro who had try to check around as soon as Ren had mention it .Ren comforted himself with the knowledge that Lory liked Kyoko so he wouldn't be to cruel he was sure of that.

The take a little over an hour to arrive in Tokyo and Lory's limo was sat waiting by the jet when Ren and Yashiro disembarked.

It was eight o'clock by the time they got to LME and the street had filled with office workers, school kid and all kind of other people making their way to work.

The entrance hall was buzzing with people rushing from one place to another Ren watched in amusement as he walked towards the elevators. He felt someone bump into his back and was immediately hit by a familiar scent one that had been etched into his mind from birth .Turning round there stood his mother the same as ever and beside her was Kyoko , Ren face must of shown clear

"Sorry Tsuruga–san we didn't see you there" said Kyoko as she bowed down

Ren nodded as he tried to recover from the shock of seeing his mother again after so many years without warning a fear begun raising in him sure his dad had pretended but would Julie he wasn't sure

"Yes sorry Tsuruga-san I didn't see you I'm Julie" Julie said as she held out her hand to him which he took "You may not remember but you met my husband Kuu Hizuri last time he was here ".relief filled Ren and he relaxed "Yes I remember meeting and it a pleasure to meet you to Julie and don't worry about bumping into me before thing like that happen all the time when it's busy like this" Julie smile at him "yes they do"

Kyoko smiled at Ren "Julie-san is going to be the costume designer on the fallen women we are just going to the costume department would you like join us if I remember correctly you're free till twelve right "

Ren hid his surprise at the information that Kyoko was suppling him with "I would have Loved to but I have a meeting with the president , I may be able to join you when I'm finished" Kyoko smiled and nodded at Ren "okay good luck with the Lory-san"she said

Julie just stood watching their interacts before adding " we look forward to seeing you when your meeting is finished and if you have any trouble finding us I'm sure Kyoko will be happy to bring you to us if call"

"Hai" responded Kyoko instantly Julie smiles and started to walk off Kyoko look at Ren "I'll see you later Tsuruga-san" and followed her.

Yashiro-san giggled "Ren we need to go "he gently reminded

Ren just nodded and turn to push the button for the elevator he had a pretty good idea what this meeting was going to be about now.


	9. Chapter 9 A Lunch to remember

The Fallen Women

Disclaimer I own nothing

Ch9

A lunch to remember

The light blue material delicately caressed Kyoko skin as she spun around in a small circle. The skirt of the dress lifted slightly revealing a little of her upper thigh. "Are you sure you want me to wear these "she asked nervily when she had completed a full turn?

Julie smiled and nodded before standing up and walking towards her "yes you look just right and I'm glad it fit's so well"

Kyoko ran her hand along the corset style bodice of the blue dress to try a settle the butterflies running rampage in her stomach.

"We just need to tighten this part here" Julie continued while moving her hand to the back and pulling it slightly tighter "hmm and maybe make the skirt smaller"

Kyoko looked down at were the dress finished "how much shorter" Kyoko asked

Julie smiled "not much dear after all we don't want to make it too easy for them" she laughs in a way Kyoko didn't quite understand.

"Umm I guess not "

A smile overtook Julies face and she pointed off to the left "you should try on that purple dress now"

Walking to the rack Kyoko lifted the dress and headed towards the room at the back which she had been using as a changing room for the last hour .She moved her hand to the side of the blue dress and slowly unzipped it before letting it slide down her body and onto the floor . Kyoko stepped over the dress on the floor noticing the ring it made before bending and picking it up to replace on the hanger.

She sighed and looked at the purple dress that Julie had instructed her to try on and it like all the dresses that Julie had brought with her was absolutely beautiful. Kyoko looked down at her own body. It was beyond her why Julie wanted her to model these clothes they were all so beautiful and Kyoko could think of about a thousand women who unlike herself were pretty, sure Kyoko had noted with pleasure the slight changes in her body over the last year like how her hips had rounded and the way her breast had filled out they may never be large but at least she had curves now yet even with these developments Kyoko still felt overall that she was just too plain .

Sighing she shook her head and processed to take the dress off the hanger. Sliding it over her head the sheer material floated lightly across her skin the purple sequined lines fell perfectly into place and Kyoko found herself in love with this dress. It was probably the shortest of the dresses and the pleated skirt with the sheer tunic style bodice made it look almost like a two piece outfit.

Kyoko walked out of the door and into the main room of the costume department where Julie was waiting for her. "Julie it beautiful" Kyoko whispered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ren walked slowly down the hall towards the elevator trying to let all the information he had been given in the last hour sink in. Both his parents are going to be here and working with him this could only lead to trouble.

He sighed deeply Kyoko and his mother together right now doing gods knows what in the costume department downstairs. The elevator dinged alerting him to its arrival. Ren looked at his watch he had a good three hours to waste before the pre-production meeting for the fallen women.

As he walked onto the elevator and looked at the button deciding where to go the idea of the costume department came to mind maybe if he was lucky Kyoko would like to have an early lunch before the meeting he smiled to himself and pushed the button .

The elevator descended and within moments he had arrived on the ground floor and was walking towards the end of the hall.

He gently opened the door and spotted his mother standing by herself; he looked around trying to spot Kyoko but was unable too.

"Hello mother, where has Mogami-chan gone?" Ren inquired

"Oh Kuon she getting changed in the back room" she answered him before reaching over and hugging him " well let me have a look at you" she smiled "it's so good to see " Julie whispered "you're looking thin ,are you eating right"

"I'm eating well mum, Mogami-chan make sure of it "

Julie laughed "that good to know "

Footsteps sounded from the other end of the hall and Ren turned to face the sound .His heart skipped a beat as Kyoko walked towards him her completely bare legs eating up the floor with every step she took. The purple dress she was wearing fell perfectly on her soft curves showing them off in a breathtaking style.

"Julie it's beautiful" Kyoko whispered before she looked up at them and pause mid step.

"Oh hello Tsuruga-san when did you here?" she question in shock

"I just arrived, you look lovely Mogami-chan" Ren smiled sweetly at her Kyoko blushed lightly in response

"Thank you Tsuruga-san, Julie-san dresses are amazing." she smiled radiantly and Ren felt his heart start pumping at full speed.

"Kyoko dear a dress only look as good as the person wearing it "Julie said as she observed the two people that looked as if they were in there own bubble.

Ren broke his glance from Kyoko and nodded his agreement with his mother .Kyoko blushed "your too kind Julie-san"

"It's just the truth isn't it Tsuruga-san" Julie asked of Ren who nodded "yes that true" he reached over and grabbed Kyoko hand "and you make this dress look beautiful Mogami-chan "

Kyoko heart pounded inside her chest as warmth from his hand fill her body and sent tingles down her spine; still she didn't know what to make of what was being said about her. Ren shook his head and removed his hand from her.

"Well anyway I was wondering if you ladies would like to get lunch before the meeting today. That if you are almost finished here?"

"We would love to Ren shall we head out now "answered Julie before Kyoko had a chance to say anything.

Ren nodded "Lovely let get going then"

"Umm I should get changed "Kyoko said looking down at her outfit.

"Don't be silly Kyoko you should just wear that. It will help promote my product after all "Kyoko nervily ran her hand only her stomach "are you sure I can do that?" Kyoko asked

"Of Course that is one of the major parts of my campaign now let go "Julie slipped her arm into Kyoko and turned towards Ren "so Ren where are we heading to "

"There a nice restaurant just around the corner we could go there" he smiled at them before he started walking towards the door he had arrived by.

Julie arm stay linked to Kyoko as they slowly followed behind him "Is there something going on between you and Ren?" she whispered so only Kyoko could hear her.

The colour drained from the young girl so fast Julie was rather worried "No and you shouldn't say such things Tsuruga-san is just my sempai and hopeful friend not that I would dare assume that he is my friend he a professional and I'm just a lowly newcomer I just mean I could never hope to be notice by someone so handsome "

"Kyoko stop" Julie said slightly louder to break into Kyoko rambling "that is the silliest thing I've ever heard any man would be lucky to have you look there way Tsuruga Ren included "

Kyoko looked at her with a blank stare Julie could see her word trying to make their way into Kyoko brain but being rejected swiftly.

"You don't know how beautiful you are, do you?" Julie observed to herself before looking over at the back of her son who was just out of hearing range and felt sorry for him.

Ren paused and looked back toward the women behind him "Is everything alright?" he asked when he noted how pale Kyoko look.

Kyoko looked towards him with a slightly puzzled expression "Hai Tsuruga-san everything is fine ".

Ren stare at her in such a deep thoughtful way that butterflies started flapping inside her stomach and a warmth spread thought-out her whole body that she couldn't quite explain.

"We're going to winter's Garden it just on the left about four stores down"

Kyoko searched her mind to picture the place but couldn't seem to do so. They all walked together for the rest of the journey.

Kyoko looked around the room as she was sat on the seat that Tsuruga held out for her "This is too much Tsuruga-san I can't afford to eat here"

Ren pushed her seat in and resisted the urge to run his hand along her shoulder "don't worry about that Mogami-Chan I'll pay for both you and Hizuri-san"

"I can't ask you to do that" she protested which he just waved off before going to help Julie to her seat

"Then it a good thing you didn't ask isn't it" he then took his seat "Now ladies order whatever you like I insist

Julie watched on in amusement and looked down at the menu trying hard to cover the giggles that wished to escape her.

"Tsuruga-san this is all very expensive" Kyoko hissed at him, he smiled at her "If you don't pick something I'll order for you".

Kyoko eyes widen as a flash back to frog legs come to her "No that's fine I can pick "and she picked up her menu.

"Anyone would she was scared of me picking out food for her, wouldn't you say Hizuri-Chan?"

Julie giggled "indeed and please call me Julie "

"That is a lovely name Julie, have you decided what you like to order." He inquired

Kyoko watched on and felt her stomach tighten in a strange way, they looked so good together. Kyoko tried to remove the thought from her mind Julie-san was not interested in Tsuruga-san,

"Yes, I was going to have the winter's lobsters "Ren smiled it was just like his mother to pick the most expensive thing on the menu.

Kyoko mouth dropped opened as she looked at the cost of the winter's lobster meal.

"And you Mogami-chan?"

"I'll just have the king prawn salad" Ren nodded pleased that her selection wasn't just the cheapest thing she could find on the list. He waved his hand to get the waiters attention and quickly order everything that was requested.

"So why is Kyoko so scare of you order for her?" Julie asked as soon as the waiter had left.

"Yes Kyoko indeed why are you so worried about that?"

Kyoko look at the two of them and swallowed "it's a long story I'm sure you have other thing you would like to hear about, Julie-san"

Julie shook her head "no indeed I'm very intrigued."

Ren smiled "well you see it all began when Mogami-chan here was my filling in as my manager for a couple of days"

"Yes because the president and Yashiro knew you couldn't be trusted to take care of yourself" responded Kyoko without intending to. Julie head moved back and forth between the pair and wondered if they even noticed how much of a couple they sounded and looked like to an outsider.

"I'm perfectly able to look after myself, I just happen to get sick that one time" Ren continued beside this happen before that."

"You are not perfectly able Tsuruga-san otherwise I wouldn't need to remind you to eat properly and if I recall correctly it was my stomach growling that night which made you pull into the restaurant to get dinner in the first place."

Ren laughed lightly "yes I remember that growling I kept hearing this funny noise and I couldn't figure out where it was coming from at first I thought it was my car then I looked across at Kyoko here and I heard the sound again. That's when I figured it out the noise was coming from her."

Kyoko faced turned red as both Julie-san and Tsuruga-san giggled together .Kyoko looked at them and couldn't help but note that they had almost the same way of was in that moment that a waiter appeared with their food he quickly placed Julie and Tsuruga-san meals in front of them but seem to move slowly as he place her down.

Ren watch as the waiter stared down at Kyoko, as he served them and began balling his hands into fist when the waiter took his merry time placing Kyoko salad in front of her .The man was leering at her and Ren could feel his mood darken by the second.

The tension was pouring off her son as he watched the scene progressing in front of him. The waiter smiled at Kyoko "is there anything else I can get you "he asked and Julie wondered how the young could not notice the waves of hate being directed at him Kyoko blush "No I'm fine Thank you" the young man nodded" well if you need anything just call me over "Julie reached over and placed her hand on top of Kuon's who looked down at her took a deep breath and smiled reassuringly at her. Julie realised it that moment just how much her son had changed in these last five year.

Kyoko looked across the table at them and wondered at the silent bubble that surrounded them.

"This looks lovely "Julie said to break the silent that had taken over the table" now please do continue with the story I believe Kyoko stomach had just growled and a restaurant was the next port of call"

Ren nodded as he cut into his steak "yes well we go into this little place take our seats , the menu arrive as always happens, so I'm there asking Kyoko what she wants and she goes I'll have whatever so I kindly suggested frog legs .a perfectly good suggestion if you ask me" Kyoko just shook her head and continued eating her salad "but clearly not to her taste because no sooner are the word out my mouth than she standing on her feet yelling fried egg ,fried egg pointing at the item on the menu and since then when we have any kind of food together she never trust me to order"

"Frog legs, but they can be delightful Kyoko." Julie stated as she giggled and ate.

"You've had frog legs?" Julie hmmed in response "yes when I was in French modelling "

"Have you travelled to a lot of places" Kyoko asked in awe

A soft smile appeared on Julie's lips "yes a great many places but still there are only two countries that truly hold my heart"

Curiosity welled up inside Kyoko "where?"

"Why, right here in Japan and America "

Kyoko smiled "I would love to see America one day"

Julie reached across the table and grabbed her hand "I'm sure you will one day "

The rest of the meal flowed by in a similar fashion till Ren looked at his watch at one thirty "I'll just get the cheque and we'll head back LME our meeting starts soon". Kyoko nodded before standing up and excusing herself from the table she promptly headed towards the back of the restaurant as Ren and Julie sat waiting to pay.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kyoko stared at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands. A sudden feeling of trepidation welled up inside of her. She couldn't place her finger on why but she felt like life was never going to be the same again, like if she stepped from this room the old her would be forever lost and a newer her would finally escape and blossom with unstoppable force.

She turned off the tap looked over herself one last time and take one deep breath as she walked over to the entrance of the ladies room , pulled open the door ready to step outside and take on the world.

She walked to their table and was once again stuck by how similar Ren and Julie hold themselves. Both sat in a semi relaxed position the confidence vibrating off them in waves.

"Are we ready to leave "she asked them .They both nodded "yes we were just waiting for you" Julie replied before they stood up in what looked like perfect sync.

Kyoko shook her head that silly nobody could be that in sync with someone they just met a couple of hours ago.

As they walked Kyoko slowed her steps and just observed them they even seem to walk in perfect time with each other Ren normal walk shorten just slightly and Julie's hastened.

Kyoko thought back on all the time she and Tsuruga-san had walked side by side and was shocked by the realisation that he did the same with her always matching their steps together but without nearly as much success as he appeared to be having now mainly Kyoko would guess because she wasn't hastening her steps so they could meet midway like Julie was right now.

The tightness in her stomach that she had felt earlier in the restaurant returned full force only this time Kyoko knew exactly what it was ,She was jealous .Deeply jealous of how easily they fitted together .

Ren turned around and looked at her when they arrived at LME he smiled "Why so slow Kyoko? " He asked softly

"Oh sorry I was just thinking," Ren looked at her before asking "Thinking about? "

She shrugged her shoulder before looking at him and making a decision "you would call us friend's right?" Ren looked at her for a while "I hope sincerely that you consider me a friend "Kyoko smiled at him

"I do Tsuruga-san, so I was wondering if it would be alright for me to call you Ren from now on"

Ren smiled the most radiantly that Kyoko had ever seen "Yes Kyoko I would be honoured if you called me Ren"

"Thank you Ren, I guess we should be heading upstairs" Kyoko whispered gently.


	10. Chapter 10 setup

The Fallen Women

Disclaimer I own nothing

Ch. 10

Setup

Shingai looked around the conference room they were only waiting on four more people to arrive before they could start the meeting .The air around the room buzzed with excitement as some of the younger less experienced crew members noted the older professionals amount them with awe.

The glass door slide open as Mogami-chan and Tsuruga-san arrived both of whom checked out the room before their eyes landed on the man sitting on his left-hand side next to his wife Kuu Hizuri smiled gently in their direction before nodding .Shingai wondered at the relationship between the four people briefly.

The glass door open once more and a young girl no older than eleven walked through with a plump woman that Shangai only knew you as Nanny C.

" Hello everyone if you could all please take your seat it's time to begin , on the table you will find a pack it has details of your character's , a couple of updated pages of script , a filming schedule and information on fitting and location shoots"

Everyone looked down and started flipped over the pages "This is going to be a tight filming schedule and the locations shoots are unnegotiable but if you are unable to attend any of the other shoot please inform my assistant and we'll try to work around it."

All the people nodded in understanding.

"I wish to make this movie a success so any suggestion are welcome but if you do not live up to my high standard you will be removed."

Shingai smiled as the newer actor looked slightly terrified while the older just seem highly amused really it was going just as he expected.

"Oh and just one more thing we will only be doing one rehearsal before actual shooting starts as I wish to capture a raw performance.

A grasp went around the room only four people seem unaffected by his last statement in fact if anything they looked excited by the prospect.

Shingai couldn't help but being impressed by them and felt like patting himself on the back for selecting them.

Ren looked over at Shingai and couldn't help the excitement that bubbled up within him to be given so much freedom with a character was almost completely unheard of and Ren couldn't wait the last time he had that amount of freedom was when he played Cain and that hadn't been an actual role. Ren glanced down the row of people till his eyes settled onto Kyoko who he was happy to note seem just as pleased with what Shingai had stated.

"The rehearsals will start next week on Wednesday at five o'clock and the first scenes will be shooting on the Friday morning"

Julie stood from her chair "director can you please tell me which scenes you're planning to shoot Friday so I can ensure that I've properly finished the correct costumes and can set up fitting.

Shingai smiled "because of the way I'm planning to shoot this film it going to be filmed in the correct story order so on Friday we will be shooting act one scenes one to five ,so you'll only need the costumes for Moki-Chan" he pointed to the little girl , "Kiki , Anna, Kyoko, Sukata-san and Ren "

Julie nodded and sighed happily; she already had most of their outfits ready they just need to be tailored.

Sukata-san looked at the females that the director had point out lazily assessing their bodies Anne and Kiki both looked like fine pieces but it was Kyoko that shined yes indeed Lite had decided that Kyoko would had the honour of being in his bed for the upcoming weeks.

Kyoko looked up from the pages in front of her when she felt an uncomfortable chill run down her spine she got the feeling that someone was watching her. Looking around slowly so as not to bring attention to her movement she spotted the tall blonde male sitting next to the Plump Lady who Kyoko had guessed was the guardian/ manager of Moki-Chan his eyes seemed to be fixed on her in a way that Kyoko could only think of as hunter's stare as he locked in on his prey. Kyoko shivered and looked away seeking out Ren who was sitting a couple of seats down from her. Kyoko sighed and as if by magic Ren looked towards her and smiled when he saw her looking at him Kyoko felt herself relax and a feeling of security took hold in that small moment.

Ren looked over at Kyoko and was surprise to find her looking back however his pleasure soon left him when he noticed the stiffness of her back and the little head jerk she gave him which directed his line of vision toward to the other side of the table were Sukata-san sat staring at Kyoko in a quite frankly disturbing manner.

"Well that's it for today I look forward to seeing you all on Wednesday" said Shingai the people at the table started gathering all their things and heading out the doors till only the Hizuri, Sukata and Kyoko were left.

Sukata-san walked up to Kyoko "hello sweetheart, how about you and I go practise some love scenes at my hotel" Kyoko stepped back "No thank you I'm fine" she tried to move away from him he followed her running her hand along her face "come on we will have a great time". Kyoko stepped back again only to hit something solid she looked behind her and a smile of joy appeared on her face as Ren moved toward Sukata-san "Is everything okay over here" asked Ren as he gently placed a hand onto her shoulder and glared at the across from him "No, no problem we're just having a nice little conversation" Kyoko looked up at Ren pleading silently with her eyes. "Well I'm sorry to interrupt but the Hizuri's are waiting for us" he said as he nodded in the older couple's direction.

Kyoko nodded "oh yes I'm sorry to keep you waited, goodbye Sukata-san" and walked towards Julie and Kuu."

Ren checked over his shoulder to ensure that Kyoko was well out of ear shot before his spook again "Did I just hear you try an invite Mogami-chan to your hotel room just now?"

Sukata looked at the man standing before him, he couldn't understand the fear that suddenly filled him after all Tsuruga was just standing there smiling like usual but he felt sure that if he said the wrong thing he was likely to be killed and his body buried before he could blink.

"Yes, I mean no" he stammered "I was inviting her to practice"

"Practice and what did you plan on practicing if you don't mind me asking"

"Oh you know just general practice"

Ren stepped closer to him and lowed his voice slightly "General indeed, I'm sure I hear something about a love scene, which is odd because I've read all of the script and yours and Mogami-chan characters don't have a love scene"

Waves of hatred hit Sukata full force now and he shivered. "Love scene, no I said dance scene "

Ren laughed in a dark way that seem to say death was looming "dancing" he continued and squeezed his fist tightly " may I suggest you seek out other partners to 'practice dancing' with. Mogami-chan is off limits do you understand" he said firmly.

Sukata-san took a moment to gather himself and shake off the fear that had so far frozen his blood for most of this conversation "I don't see how that's any business of yours Tsuruga-san, after all Mogami-chan is a fully grown woman and a little fun never hurt anyone "

Tsuruga-san grabbed the front of his jacket. The killing intent shined from his eyes

"Sukata-san, believe me when I say it would be unwise for you to test me on this" Ren released his grip on Sukata jacket and stepped back "do you understand"

Sukata nodded and took a deep breath

"Good, now that clear I hope we can work well together on this project" Ren stated regally before heading out the door which Kyoko had left.

Sukata stood in a state of shock thinking over what had just happened; well this afternoon had not at all gone like he had expected it too.


	11. Chapter 11 take you driving

The Fallen Women

Disclaimer I own nothing

Ch. .11

Take you driving

Ren walked down the hall taking deep breaths to calm himself before he arrived in the foyer where Kyoko would hopeful be waiting with his parents. He slowed his steps as the double door appeared before him; he paused for a moment at the door to shake away the last of the anger from his body before he opened it. Ren looked around and felt a deep happiness fill him as he observed how Kyoko interacted with his parents the future flashed before his eyes, Kyoko in a wedding dress, family dinners ,his parent dancing with a little Kyoko look alike as he hugged Kyoko on the sideline ,Kyoko talking to his mother over cups of tea in there house .

"Ren are you coming?" Kyoko asked awakening him from his train of thought he nodded "yes, sorry I got lost in thought"

Kyoko reached out and grabbed his arm "anything I can help you with." she asked gently the warmth flowed into the spot her hand was placed on his and she smiled up at him

"it's alright I was just thinking of what to do with the Hizuri's this afternoon" Kyoko smiled doubled and she looked towards them "Hizuri-san asked for me to cook a Kyoto style dinner tonight for him and Julie-san and I was wondering if I could use your kitchen ?"

"of course you can Kyoko as long as I get some as well, but we'll need to go shopping beforehand" Kyoko nodded she then dropped her hand from his arm and Ren resisted the urge to grab her hand and put back it onto him. "Thank you Ren, we should join Hizuri's and let them know where to come tonight"

Kyoko walked towards Julie "Ren said we could use his house tonight for dinner" Julie looked over at Ren and smiled

"Thank you Ren"

"You're welcome Julie but honestly I'll do anything to get some of Kyoko Kyoto style cooking"

"You and my husband both "reply Julie giggling lightly "I may need to kidnap her once this movie is finished"

Ren laughed and enjoyed the shocked look on Kyoko face "you'll be in for a real battle to try and steal her away"

Kyoko blushed lightly and Kuu pull her towards him "now Ren my friend I do believe Julie and myself will be able to win that battle after all there are two of us and only one of you" Kyoko watched on in shock as Ren just shook "We shall just have to see about that, how about tonight we do battle and Kyoko here can pick the winner" Kyoko shook her head "Ren, Kuu please stop being silly my cooking not that good"

The guy just waved her off "I accept your challenge young sir "Kuu bowed towards Ren "and my lovely wife shall make the challenges we have to compete in, that way we both be equally unprepared"

Julie placed her hand over her heart and said in a completely serious tone "I shall be honoured to set your competition challenges tonight"

Kuu smiled pleased with his wife response "Then to the victory goes the spoils but don't worry I'll let you see Kyoko-Chan ever couple of months if I win"

Ren held out his hand to Kuu "May the best man win"

Kyoko just looked on trying to figure out what was happen when she sudden begun noticing how similar Ren and Kuu looked when they stood this close together ,both were tall with board shoulders ,there facial stature was based on the same shapes ,they had the same chin and body build , They looked like they could be father and son. Kyoko smiled Shingai-san had picked well for the roles

"Well Ren I look to tonight we shall be at your place around six o'clock "said Kuu waking Kyoko from her observations

"Are you leaving so soon, I thought we were supposed to be showing you around" she inquired pointing at Ren and herself as she talks before she looked from Kuu to Julie who both shook their heads in response

"No sorry we have an interview that we must attend at Panko studios" answered Kuu watching the look of confusion cover her face before she bowed slightly to him

"Oh good luck with your interview and I'll see you tonight"

Julie reached over and hugged her "see you later dear" before she stepped back and looped her arm around Kuu's elbow and walking out of the lobby.

"Ren didn't you say they were waiting for us?"

"They must have just wanted to set up tonight's dinner, I'm sorry if I mislead you"

Kyoko battered her eyes "oh that makes sense" she bit her lip slightly ", do you have anything you have to do now?"

Ren smiled "just some food shopping, shall we go now or we could go visit Tokyo dome and kill an hour or two before we shop"

"Ren we can't go to Tokyo dome what will people think if they see us together "she asked "it'll be fine Kyoko, I have a hat and sunny in the car and no one will be expecting us there so even if someone call the press we'll be gone before they get there" Ren grabbed her hand and looked at her with puppy dog eyes "Let's go have some fun"

"Yes ok let go to Tokyo Dome just stop with the eyes please" Ren smiled and started walking them towards his car at top speed so that she didn't have a chance to change her mind.

Ren opened the door on his passenger side of his car for her, closing it gently once she had seated herself and then rushed to the driver side to get in. Within seconds they were driving at what Kyoko considered to be a rather excess amount of speed ,the trees and building flashed by in a blur of colours Kyoko looked over at Ren and felt her heart start pounding against her chest was this feeling of longing every going to go away Kyoko somehow doubted that was very likely when Ren kept doing thing that made her feel like she was the only girl in the world .Kyoko started to feel depressed he loves someone else she needed to stop thinking like that .As if sensing the shift in her mood Ren reached over and grab her hand "Hey are you ok you've gone quite" Kyoko looked down at the hand holding her hand, enjoying the feeling it sent into her body and decided it that moment that no she wouldn't stop thinking like that. Maybe it was time to stop fighting herself and start fighting for what she wanted and that was for Ren to love her. She squeezed his hand lightly

"I'm fine Ren, just enjoying the view"


	12. Chapter 12 amusement

The fallen women

Disclaimer I own nothing

Ch. 12

Kyoko looked at the back of Ren head as he talked to the lady at the counter who blushed as she handed him the tickets.

"Have a lovely day "

"Thank you" he reply before turning towards her and handing her one of the tickets "for you my lady "he smiled radiantly at her "so what would you like to do first"

"Um I'm not sure, what would you suggest" she asked

"Well to tell you the truth I've never been to the Tokyo dome city, I mean I've worked inside the Dome but that about all"

"So this is a first for both of us "Kyoko checked as a giggle escaped her

"Yes I guess it is "Ren answered "That makes it even better, so how about we just walk around and see what looks well"

Kyoko nodded "sound goods"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yashiro looked down the hall and wonder where Ren could possibly be. The pre-production meeting for the fallen women should have finished hours ago and they had agreed to meet up to go over his schedule for next week.

Sighing he checked his watch to check the time again and once again pulled out his phone to call Ren. Only to again be sent to his voicemail

"It's Yashiro-san right "asked a male voice causing him to jump slightly and look up.

"Hai that me," Yashiro looked over the man standing in front of him mentally trying to put a name to the face

"Oh sorry I should introduce myself I'm Hizuri Kuu but please just call me Kuu "he reached out to grab Yashiro hand firmly and processed to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you Kuu-san , you're a member of the Fallen Women cast " Yashiro-san asked

" Yes I am" he answered " so the meetings finished then?"

Kuu looked at his watch "Yes it finished a while ago actually I was just taking my wife to an interview"

"Oh I wonder where Ren is then" he wondered aloud

"He was with Mogami-chan last time I saw him after the meeting ended , their planning to cook dinner for me and Julie tonight"

" Ah his with Kyoko that would explain why I can't seem to reach him, I may as well go home then "

Yashiro picked up his things "thank you Kuu-san , it was a pleasure meeting you oh and could you please tell Ren that he needs to be at LNB studio 4 at 7 o'clock tomorrow morning for me"

" Sure I'll pass the message on for you ". Yashiro smiled said goodbye and then walked out of the hall and toward his house where a book and a glass of wine waited for him.

Kuu watched in amusement as Yashiro walked away ,He wondered briefly at how such a gentle looking man could manage his son's life so well .

With a shake of his head Kuu walked off to meet Julie .He couldn't keep the excitement that the thought of tonight dinner with Kuon and Kyoko sent threw his whole system.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kyoko beam so far they had on the super Viking sorabune, the tea cups , the wonder drop ,the Tokyo panic cruise and the one kyoko had enjoyed best the thunder dolphin roller coaster which went through a hole in a building .

"How much time do we have left Ren" she asked Ren as she looked around .

" Maybe half an hour so we could go on the sky flowers and the Ferris wheel " said Ren

"Let's go then" Kyoko grabbed his hand and they started walking towards the Sky flowers attraction .Ren giggle "I never would have guessed that you enjoyed rides so much"

Kyoko look at him "I've never been to an amusement park before today. These rides are amazing, thank you for bring me here Ren"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" he said squeezing her hand as they walked till they reached a line of people waiting . The gate opened and Ren and Kyoko moved forward and handed the attendant two tickets before making their way toward the steel basket with what looked to Kyoko an umbrella top that was connected to wires .

" So how does this one work Ren?"

" believe me it better to find out as you go" he said as the basket started to rise into the air slowly Ren moved to stand behind her and placed one of his hand on to the top of the basket and placed the other on her waist . " This is ok right, it just to keep you secure "he whispered into her ear as they came to a stop at the top

A shiver of desire made its ways up her spine " yes its fine"

Ren inhaled her scent and groaned .

Kyoko turned her head slightly "are you okay Ren" she whispered before sliding her tongue over lips Ren groaned again before nodding "fine, great ,amazing" he whispered as he turned her around till she was facing him completely . He also moved the hand that was on top of the basket to the middle of her back. Kyoko swallow and placed her hand onto his shoulder and then she felt herself rapidly dropping towards the ground .

Ren held onto her tightly till they came to a gentle stop near to the ground where he released her " see always better to see it for you"

"yes I see your point" she said " well I think we should probably go now ,we do need to pick up food for dinner and knowing Hizuri we'll need a lot of it"

Ren nodded as they stepped out of the basket and back onto the ground "yes that's true I mean they don't call him a black hole for nothing"

Kyoko giggled "I remembered the first time I had to feed him I was so shocked by how much he ate I thought I would faint in shock"

"I can imagine " they walked toward the bridge exit of Tokyo dome city and headed towards Ren car.


	13. Chapter 13 shops

The fallen women

Disclaimer : I don't own Skip beat

Ch. 13

The drive to the supermarket located near Ren apartment was going much quicker than Kyoko had guessed it would ,then again Ren had seem rather intent on driving as fast as possible, so much so Kyoko didn't dare say a word in case doing so would distract him and make them crash . Of course she had every plan to tell he off for being so reckless when they arrived which judging by their current speed would be within five minutes.

It was exactly five minutes later that Ren pulled his car into the alley behind the supermarket and parked sending a smile towards Kyoko "so what do we need to get"

Kyoko felt her heart warm from the gentleness of that smile and completely forgot what she had been about to yell at him for.

"Kyoko" he asked slightly worried ,well actually more amused than worried .he had notice the many faces she had been making as he driven them here and had been sure that a lecture about how driving a car that fast was risking injury , therefore very unprofessional. The truth was that if he hadn't driven that fast the likelihood of him pulling over and kissing her would have been inescapable ,even now looking at her sitting next to him in his car ,the desire to move his hand into her hair and kiss her breathless was almost overwhelming.

Unable to stop himself he raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek , she moved her head sideway to get closer to the warmth that radiated from his hand .Ren stared in amazement , still in awe at the amount of physical contact she had been allowing him to have with her over the last couple of weeks .

A blush overtook Kyoko features and she pulled back and looked away trying to regain some control of her body's reaction to Ren closeness. "Ren you shouldn't drive like that anything could have happen to you and it wouldn't be very professional of you to have to miss work because you got into an accident by mindlessly risking yourself for no"

A giggling stop Kyoko in the middle of her rant she looks back at Ren to see him laughing, and she glared at him

"What may I ask is so funny" she snaps at him

He looks over at her and laughed again before taking a deep breath "nothing, I'm sorry."

Kyoko crossed her arms and pouted "okay I'm sorry, I promise you I shall never drive recklessly again, just please stop with the face" he said

Kyoko huffed "do whatever you want ,I don't see why I should care" she then undid her seatbelt, "after all why should I care about someone who laughs at my worry for their safety" she opened the car door and stepped out "I'm going shopping now " her stated before slamming the door and walking towards the shop .

Ren couldn't help the laugher that left him as he watched her walk away ,that was more like what he had been expected her to react like and what a delightful show it had been .

Taking a deep breath Ren followed Kyoko example and left his car to head into the shops.

Kyoko grabbed a trolley and headed to the fruit and veg section mentally making a list of things she would need for tonight.

She grabbed, carrots, snow peas, kinome sprig, mistuba leafs. She then walked over to the shelf that contained the mushrooms gathered a handful of fresh shiitake mushroom, a few enoki mushrooms, and a few thin slices of matsutake mushrooms. She smiled and then went and gathers a few more of the seasonal vegetables that were on display.

She was in the process of put two daikon's into a plastic bag when Ren walked up behind her "anything I can help with"

Kyoko looked at him still annoyed at him for laughing at her in the car "well if you want you could get the seafood"

Ren smiled how cute her annoyed face was "your wish is my command" he said as he bowed to her.

Kyoko felt her annoyance fade slightly "and could you please get us a drink for the Shokusen-shu" Ren nodded and then stopped himself before he could walk off to complete his assigned tasks "did you want any particular type of drink" he enquired Kyoko shook her head "no whatever you get will be fine" he smiled "ok, I'll be right back" he said and then once again headed away from her toward the counter at the back of the shop.

Kyoko continued walking around the shop gathering items off the shelves at great speed, indeed she did this so fast that by the time Ren returned she had everything she need. Ren looked at the now completely full trolley and wonder briefly how she could had possibly managed to do that in the short amount of time he had taken .

"Is that everything" he asked her.

She smiled "yes I think so" she looked over at the items inside and nodded again in approval.

"Ok then let's get this show "he said before stepping behind the trolley and pushing it towards the checkout. Kyoko went to put her hand into her bag when she realised that she had left it in Ren car in her rush to exit "Umm Ren, I forgot my wallet can I have the keys to your car, so I can go get it" Ren smiled and handed them to. She turned and walked slashed ran to his car, Ren continued to smile enjoying how easy the fates had made this for him all he needed to do was finish paying before she got back .

Ren couldn't believe his luck when he arrived at the checkout which had no line and the young male working seem to be in as much a rush as Ren himself was to complete their transaction. Everything was scanned, checked, packed and Ren was placing his credit card back into his wallet when Kyoko arrived back in the shop "Ren I was going to do that "she whinged

"Its fine Kyoko, I was happy to pay it .Besides it's only fair I pay for the food and you cook the food it makes us equal partners in this dinner"

"Fine" she sighed realising that it was too late to argue about it anyway and the idea of them being equal even if it was just for a dinner was a very tempting idea.

Inside his mind Ren did a little victory dance, not daring to express his pleasure out loud of her willingness to view them as an equal partnership for fear of making her run away from him?

The both of them loaded up the back seat of his car and then drove the rest of the way to his apartment. He pulled into his parking spot "so what are you actually planning to make tonight, by the look of all the things you got it look like it's going to be quite complicated to make."

"I was planning to do a Kaiseki Ryori, it shouldn't be that complicated; I use to do them all the time at the Fuwa's Ryokan"

"Well if you need help don't be afraid to ask me, I may be useless at cooking but I'm sure could basic thing like peeling "

"I'll keep that in mind, but first we should probably go up to your apartment "

"yes ,of course " he said getting out the car , picking up half of the bags that were sat on his back seat .He looked Kyoko followed his example and took the rest off of the seat and walked to the elevator she moved the bags up to her elbows and then pressed the button to the very top floor .

The elevator moved rapidly upward to soft musical sounds that played in the background. The door dinged signalling their arrival at his floor.

They walked side by side till them to his door; Ren gently placed his things on to the floor and looked into his pocket for his keys, which happen to be in the left hand side pocket in the front of his pants.

Ren made quick work of opening the door and getting Kyoko, himself and all their shopping inside. Kyoko first stop was the kitchen, which was her favourite kitchen that she had ever cooked in. Ren followed her in and placed his bags on to the counter.

"So I'm guessing you're going to need to start cooking straight away Kyoko only response was to nod as she set about unpack and sorting all the items they had brought into an easy to manage system that would help her when she started cooking she looked up when she felt his eyes watching her

"Why don't you go have a bath ,watch TV or something like that I'm going to be doing this for a while before I even get started on cooking "

"That okay I'm happy to be in here "

Kyoko sighed and turned her focus back onto the task at hand .


	14. Chapter 14 dancing

The Fallen Women

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ch. 14

Dancing

Ren watched in awe as Kyoko moved about his kitchen at a speed that could be faster than the speed of light. She cut, sliced, diced and mixed completely focused. It was rather a shock then when she stopped and looked at him "Ren do you have a Hassun, I need it for the appetizers"

"Umm I'm not sure, what does a Hassun look like?" he asked

"Oh it's a long dish probably about 24cm" Ren nodded and walked into the kitchen area reaching up to the cupboard he grabbed the long plate "will this do?"

Kyoko smiled "yes that's perfect Ren," she grabbed the dish and placed it on the counter and started loading it up turning around every now and then to check on the rest of the food cooking. Ren moved closer to her "do you need anything else "he asked from his position behind her "yes" she whispered as the feeling of warmth radiated from Ren's body into her skin; she felt her heart beat increase and her breathing shallowed Kyoko took a deep breath before shaking her head and stepping away "if you could put this onto the table" she said pointing to the dish on the counter.

Ren stepping closer to her and reached around her to pick up the dish with one hand and place his other on her hip moving it in gentle circles "'I'll do whatever you ask , Kyoko" he whispered huskily into her ear which caused her to moan . Kyoko stepped back in to him. It was the feeling of him that woke her up from the daze she had been in and she moved away from him "It needs to be in the middle of the table Ren"

"Okay I'll do that" he said moving away from the kitchen to the dining area.

Kyoko looked back at the things cooking and was glad to see that everything looks ready to be plated up.

When Ren returned to the kitchen area he was unsurprised to see that she had gone back to working at a break neck speed and just shook his head. Plate after plate of amazing food landed on the counter, Ren picked up the plates and moved them to the table two at a time so far there had been five different types of dishes and it looked like there was still more to come.

He had just finished placing two bowls onto the table when he heard the knock on his door.

"Kyoko their here "he called out before he opened the door to his parents.

"Hi please come in, Kyoko just finishing up in the Kitchen "

Kuu smiled at his son "hello Tsuruga-san, Thank you for inviting us to your house "

"You're welcome and please call me Ren" he said before turning toward his mother "good evening Julie, please allow me to take your coat "

"Thank you Ren, it smells delightful in here "she said as she placed her red coat into his arm.

"Yes Kyoko's been cooking up a storm "

Kuu walked toward the dining area and looked at table "it looks perfect "

Kyoko walked in and placed two bowls onto the table before moving to greet Kuu and Julie "Hello Julie, Kuu please come sit dinner is ready "

"Ren could you get the drink for the Shokusen-shu" Ren walked into the kitchen and grabbed the sweet rice wine he had brought and four glasses with him. He placed a cup next to everyone and poured then each a drink before sitting in the seat next to Kyoko.

Kyoko bowed slightly and said "Itadakimusa" before taking a sip from her cup and everyone else followed her lead "Itadakimusa".

"This looks fabulous Kyoko; it must have taken ages to make "Julie starts as she picks up one of the bite sizes pieces off the Hassun. Kyoko blushed "no not at all I use to work in a Ryokan when I lived in Kyoto that specialty was Kaiseki Ryori's and tea ceremonies "

"It's true she managed to whip all this up in under an hour actually, it's almost scary watching her work."

"Kyoto you say. It beautiful there ,remember Kuu when we went there it must have been what 11 years ago, you were doing that film and it was Kuon first visit to japan, and he would disappear for hours on end ; that must have been when he fell in love with this country " she sighed with a deep sadness , " I still remember how upset you were when we had to leave " Kuu quickly grabbed Julie hand and squeezed tightly to make her stop talking. It took Julie a couple of seconds to realised what she had just done and looked at her son trying to express her sorriness with her eye but only received a glare of something between complete panic and rage from her son .

" Kuon was in Kyoto, eleven years ago ?" asked out loud as the wheels in her mind turned clicking pieces of information together " Kuon was in Kyoto at the same time as Corn," she puzzled out loud not noticing the looks of relief on the faces of all of the other people at the table "Julie do you have a photo of Kuon from when he was younger , I think I may have meet him when I lived in Kyoto "

Julie looked at Ren who shook his as discreetly as possible

" Oh no I'm sorry Kyoko I don't have any here they are all at home ,I didn't have enough room in my suitcase with all dresses and designs for the movie"

"Oh , that ok." Kyoko said trying to not let the disappointment show in her voice

Julie searched her mind to find a subject they could talk about " Kyoko I would love for you to see my designs , we could do that after your fitting tomorrow morning "

Kyoko face blossomed at the idea of looking at all of Julia designs " I would love to do that "

Kuu looked on with pride at how his wife had managed to move the conversation away from the dangerous direction it had been heading after all Kyoko may have missed that slip of the tongue by Julie but she was bound to pick up the next one.

"Yes it would be interesting to see what clothes you have come up with for the movie" stated Ren who had finally managed to relax knowing that his secret was safe for the moment .

The rest of the meal flowed by with light conversation , food being eaten and the rice wine was emptied and replaced by a bottle of sake , even Ren had managed to eat a little bit of every dish. Kuu of course had eaten his share and whatever the rest left behind . By the end the all the plates were empty and neatly stacked in the middle of the table.

" Now Ren I do believe that it's time for our little competition to begin ,so dear wife what are we to do"

Julie looked at both the men sitting at the table " you are both going perform a dance to a song that Kyoko selects"

"umm I'm not sure I have the space for a dance off " said Ren as he looked around " don't be silly Ren there is plenty of space all we have to do is push the couch backwards " said Julie who stood and walked into the lounge area . Everyone else stood and followed her " so which one of you big strong men is going to help me move this back ?"

Both Ren and Kuu moved forward the couch and help push it back till a space appeared .

"see perfect ,just the right amount of space for what we need" she then grabbed Kyoko arm "now Ren where do you keep your music" he looked at them "they are in the cupboard under the TV " she then processed to drag Kyoko towards the cupboard .

"pick a cd Kyoko" Julie ordered gently , Kyoko look over the option without a clue who any of these groups were, most seem to be English bands ,sighing Kyoko just randomly pulled out a CD and handed it to Julie who smiled in pleasure, "that a great choice"

"Well boy it seem you shall be dancing to the wonderful musical styling of Prince"

This news was received with a moan " of course you can pick which song you want and then you have 15 minutes each to come up with something"

"Bring it on" cheered Kuu .

"I'm glad you're so happy about this honey because you are going first , so pick your song and let's get this show on the road"

Kuu grabbed the Cd and flipped it onto the back side to check out what options were available he hummed as he looked at them " I think I'll take kiss "

" Alright then you have 15 minute "

Kyoko , Ren and Julie all went over to the couch and sat down , " well this is going to be interesting" said Ren "would anyone like another drink of Sake "

"Yes , another would be good" Ren walked to the kitchen table and pour them all another glass .

"here you go" he handed the glass and then turned to Kyoko "here Kyoko " he said as he pressed the glass into her fingers ,she look up at him and whisper " thank you Ren" he felt himself being drawn into her eyes and his hand lingered on her " your welcome"

"Okay I'm ready ,when you are " a voice from the other side of the room yelled making Ren regretfully look away from Kyoko and towards his father . He sighed walked to the CD player and pressed the play button skipping till he came to the right track .He paused it for a moment grabbing the remote and settling into the couch beside Kyoko before hitting play again.

The beat started up and Kuu glided to the middle of the floor and put his hands onto his hips and begun rotating his hips in circular movements , before dropping to the floor and laying on his back kicked his legs into the air he then rolled on to his stomach and started doing a push ups

Kyoko giggled when he slipped as he tried to get up from the floor

Kuu shook his butt and then blow a kiss toward Julie, before thrusting his hips back and forth as he rubbed his hands over his chest. he stop thrusting and then started spinning around on his toes much like a ballerina when he finished he slide on to his knees before the couch and kissed Julies hand

"And that how I do that "he said winking in Ren's direction

Ren just sat there grasping

"That was sure something dear "Julie "now Ren it your turn to pick".

"I'll dance to I Wanna be your lover and I don't need that fifteen minutes " he said as he stood and then handed the remote to his father " prepare to be defeated , old man"

"Let's see what you got boy, but be warned you can't beat a master "

"I'll show you." Ren stated and positioned himself in the middle of the makeshift dance floor

The music started and Ren placed his hands out in front of him as he bobbed his head from side to side and walked towards the couch

Umm, yeah, look out, I ain't got no money

I ain't like those other guys you hang around

He slides his leg forward and clipped his left hand and then did the same with the right till continuing to move forward.

It's kinda funny, yeah

They always seem to let you down

And I get discouraged, yes you do baby

Ren Reached out and grabbed Kyoko from the couch pulling her into his arms and spinning them back to the middle of the room.

'Cuz I never see you anymore

I need your love baby, well, ooh

He swayed her from side to side placing one hand in the middle of her back and took her hand with his left, he stepped back and using his left hand spun her away from him and then back in to his arms

That's all I'm living for, ooh ooh ooh, now

Didn't wanna pressure you, baby, sing it y'all

(All I ever wanted to do)

Ren moved them around the room doing a full circle, till they arrived back in the middle of the floor where they had begun.

I wanna b ur

(Lover)

Yeah

I wanna be the only one that makes you come

(Running)

Ren move his hand above her and made her spin around two times before bringing her back into arms placing his hand in the middle of her back

I wanna b ur

(Lover)

Wanna turn you on, turn you out

He swayed her a couple more times and then position himself and bent her backwards. he pulled her upwards and then ran his hand along her face and he slowly started lowering his face toward her.

All night long, make you shout

He moved forward the final inch and pressed his lips to her mouth, it felt as if time had stopped, just leaving them standing there in their own bubble they begun moving their lips together, starting out soft but getting more urgent with each movement of their lips, Ren moaned in pleasure and ran his tongue gently along her bottom lip hoping to gain entrance into the heaven that waited on the other side. Kyoko moaned, slightly opening her mouth and Ren wasted no time moving his into tongue inside.

(Aww lover)

Yeah, yeah

Ren moved his hand to the back of her head and deepen his kiss; they continued kissing till the need for air made them break apart.

"I believe that would be considered cheating, Ren"

Ren turned around in shock at the voice that had addressed him, he blushed. Wondering at what point he had forgotten about the audience they had.

"Indeed, that cheating if ever I saw it" agreed Julie who was highly amused at the blush that covered her sons face.

"well on that note Julie and me should be leaving ,after all we have a lot of work tomorrow" he hold his hand out to Julie "shall we" Julie took the hand offered and nodded .

"thank you Ren and you too Kyoko this has been a lovely night." she hugged Kyoko and walked toward the door gathering her coat on the way.

"oh Ren before I forget I run into your manager earlier Yashiro-san he wanted me to remind you that you need to be at some studio at 7 o'clock tomorrow morning " Kuu said when he opened the door "well goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow Kyoko "

"yes I'll see you then, goodnight Kuu "

Ren walked back to her after the door closed behind his parent.

"it's getting late, I should probably take you home" he whispered "no that's ok Ren I can walk, it not that far"

"don't be silly I'm not letting you walk home at this time by yourself it past 11 anything could happen .So you have two choices either I drive you home or you sleep here"

Kyoko swallow as she looked at their kiss replayed itself on her mind "Ren would you please take me home".

Ren grabbed his jacket slightly disappointed that she had chosen to go home instead of staying here with him. he walked to his door and opened it for her so he could deliver her to the safety of her house.


	15. Chapter 15 light reading

The Fallen Women

Ch. 15

Kyoko lay on her futon staring at the ceiling as the event of the day replayed over and over again there was something important that she couldn't put her finger on and it was keeping awake. Julie talking about Kyoto flashed across her mind but was quickly replaced by Ren hand on her back as he danced with her, the way he looked at her before his lips had descended onto hers, the feel of his tongue running along her lip before moving into her mouth. Kyoko felt her body heat up and a tingling sensation started along her skin.

She sighed and sat up accepting the fact that sleep was unlikely to come anytime soon. She moved toward the desk and picked up her copy of the fallen women "well I may as well try and get Voilà character down "she mumbled to herself as she flipped the pages searching for the best place to start. She sighed and flipped right to the beginning

The Fallen Women

Scene one Act one

Camera zooms in on a pool inside a forest a beautiful young girl of 13 dressed in a dirty old purple dress dances spinning in circles she pauses and then drops into a curtsy toward an invisible person

"Of course we can dance my lord" she places her hand out and then begins to dance again.

"No sir you can't kiss me "she giggle "unless of course you'll buy me dresses and flowers and chocolates" she smiles and kissed the air before she stopped briefly looking towards the sky

"I wish I could go to parties and dance the night away, with people who adore me, wearing new dresses every day and never having to be hungry again."

She smiled and turned around in a circle "there would be the table with the food and drinks, and over there would be the band and from the ceiling there would be a golden chandelier" a laugh broke into the girls imagined world.

"What a pretty world you would live in" said the brunette "but what about love small one" this question was met with a laugh "I don't ever want to be in love, it only leads to trouble"

"You are very wise, may I ask how old you are"

"I'm 13"

"That's a good age, indeed I remember it fondly"

The girl looked at the woman "umm who are you lady" she asked curiously

"They call me Venus, and do you have a name?"

"Hello Venus it's nice to meet you, I'm Misaki"

"Do you have anyone waiting on you,Misaki?"

Voilà shook her head.

"I have an offer to make you Misaki, I will give you everything you have asked for today, dresses, never being hungry, being adored, and a home all in exchange for your wiliness to learn from me and take on the life of courtesan"

"A courtesan?" she asked blinking her eyes in confusion

"It means you keep very rich men company"

"Yes" Misaki answered "when do we start"

"We can start tomorrow, but Misaki there is one thing you need to know "

"What?"

"You must never fall in love"

"I promise Venus I'll never fall in love"

Venus holds out her hand and Misaki's grabs it and they walk out of the forest as the sun is setting.

Scene two

Misaki Stands beside Venus after three years of training

"Are you sure I'm ready for this "she asks as see looks around the large ballroom

"Of course you're ready, now go wow the crowds "

Misaki nodded and steps deeper in to room eyes follow her as she moves. a waiter with a tray of champagne passes her and she grabs a glass taking a few sips as she looks around the room her eyes land on a young dark haired man ,she briefly thinks of walking up to him but instead walks toward Andrew a man who see has seen from time to time with Venus .

"Hello Andrew, it been a while "

"Indeed, Misaki it's lovely to see you may I please induce you to my friend the duke Heero Simms,"

"My lord "she said as she curtsied

"Pleases call me heero"

"Heero"

"Misaki , would you do me the honour of the next dance "

Misaki nodded her acceptation and Heero took her hand leading her onto the floor

They danced till the end of the song when he took her by the elbow leading her from the room and outside into the garden towards the pavilion

"Misaki ,"he whispered turning her to face him

She lends forward running her hands up his body and kisses him softly "yes Heero"

"You're Gorgeous"

She giggles and kisses him again he pulls her into him lust overtaking his features, she pulls away from him

"What do I need to do to have you "

"Just ask Venus she tell you what I cost "she removed herself from his arms and walks away taking a few deep breaths

The Dark haired man watches her walk back into the room and head toward the best known courtesan within high society. She was breathtaking and he for the first time in his life regretted that he was on the poor side of this society and there for was unable to have her even if it was for only one night.

"Seiryū how are you my friend "asked a man who walked up behind him "and how is your delightful sister "

"My delightful sister is far to you young for you to be thinking of and I'm well my friend just watching the inner working of scandal"

"Oh do tell me more of this scandal inner working"

"The Famous Venus has delivered as a new beautiful woman one can only imagine replacing her, and it seems that the young Duke Simms has been picked for first samples, the poor girl for duke Simms is the most clueless man in this fine city.

Three years pass by in parties and men Misaki took over completely from Venus everyone knows her; she's adored, dressed in the finest things, never wanting for anything. Every now and then she would see a dark hair man watching her from the sidelines of parties or dinners. The looks he gave her always seemed to set butterflies loose inside of her stomach.

The words on the page started to blur before Kyoko eyes and she felt sleep making her body heavy .She yawned and walked back to her bed where she promptly fell asleep and dreamed of Ren's eyes following her as she danced around a room.


	16. Chapter 16 dresses

The Fallen Women

Ch. 16.

Ren stared grumpily at his manager, whose cheery disposition was grating on his last sleep deprived nerve. Why he was here at this studio waiting for some clinging young starlet to arrive instead of in bed still dreaming of Kyoko was beyond on him.

"And once we finish here you can take lunch before we move on to your photo shoot for the Snow Tomb."

Ren mumbled his agreement "that fine, anything else?"

"Yes at 2 o'clock you're doing a cameo on in little sukara PV, and after that we will get dinner and you can tell me all about your dinner with Kyoko and the Hizuri's last night "

"Yashiro nothing happen .We ate and Talked that's all."

"Huh do you think I'll believe you, you seem to be forgetting I've known you for almost six years now and I can tell that something happen"

Ren stood up "so where is our leading lady?" he asked hoping to distract his nosey manager.

"still in makeup ,she apparently refused to let anyone do her makeup but Mina ,who day off it was so they had to call her in last minute and so everything is behind .Oh and I wouldn't suggest letting Mina do your makeup today ,she very angry about being here it was her date day and rumour has it she thought the guy was going to propose today ."

"Noted" he sighed "was that all for today Yashiro."

"No, you have a commercial for japan airline to do tonight and then you have a fitting scheduled with Julie Hizuri from 9 o'clock onwards, Sorry about the lateness but it was the only place we could fit before Wednesday."

"That fine, what about tomorrow"

Yashiro flipped a page over in his diary " the whole morning is taken for rehearsals of Theft , then you'll have a brief break before heading to the Box R set for a meeting with the director about a cameo role ,afterward you'll head straight to the production meeting for Lilly lotus."

"Everyone takes your places" yelled the Director from across the room.

"That'll be me Yashiro," he said walking to his marker on the left side of the stage.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kyoko walked down the hall towards the costume department, for some reason she felt very nervous about today's fitting .What if she made Julie's dresses look ugly, what if nothing fitted or worst what if Julie started asking questions about what happen last night with Ren .something Kyoko wasn't ready to face let alone talk about.

She gently knocked on the door before pushing it open and walking inside

"Kyoko you're here ,thank god .could you do me a small favour and get me the two dresses on the rack by the desk for Moki- Chan , oh and the green dress on the actual desk ." asked Julie as she put a dart into the skirt of the dress on Moki-Chan.

"yes I can do that Julie-san ," Kyoko bowed and then turned to greet the other's in the room " hello moki-Chan and miss Anna-San , how are you today"

"Hello," they both replied.

Kyoko made her way toward the desk and stared at the amount of dresses around that area, she quickly counted and there had to be at least twenty on the rack behind the desk, six on the desk, Three on the chair and two smaller dresses on a rack that stood on the left hand side of it .Kyoko stared in awe for a minute before gathering the requested dresses and going back into the main room.

"How do you feel in this Moki" Julie asked as she stepped away from the young girl.

"It's ugly, why is this the one I have to wear all the time, I want to wear that one "pouted the girl as she pointed towards the red dress in Kyoko hand.

"Because the red dress is for a different scene but I'll make you a promise .If you do well you can keep that red dress and the purple one that Kyoko is also bringing."

"I promised "breathed Moki-Chan happily

"Now can take this one off and try on the red one for me "

Moki-Chan nodded and jumped down from the stall, she stood in front of Kyoko with hand out waiting impatiently for her to hand over the dress.

"Well are you going to hand it over "

"Oh sorry Moki, here you go"

The young girl grabbed the dress and rushed off.

Julie watched the interact between the two girls in amusement " I'm sorry Kyoko but it looks like I won't be able to do your dresses till later today , but i was wondering if I could use you as my assistant today, I really do need the help"

Kyoko smiled "but I don't know a thing about fashion or fitting"

You don't need to all you have to do is hand me anything I ask for, offer opinions and talk to the people I'm working on"

"Ok Julie, I'll happily help you" Julie jumped for joy and then hugged Kyoko

"Thank you , now can you go talk to Anna , Moki-Chan fitting is taking longer than excepted " she looked around checking Moki- Chan wasn't within hearing range and whispered " mainly because Moki-Chan is a brat"

Kyoko looked at Julie in shock, no one but the Love Me girls or Ren talked to her like this, like she was a trusted friend .A warm feeling of comradely settled in her stomach and replaced the nerves that she had before she'd walked into the door.

"Oh and the Green dress is for her so if you could get her to try it on for me that would be great."

Kyoko nodded handing the purple dress to Julie and walking over to Anna who stood next to the stall that Moki-Chan had just returned too.

"Anna-san, Julie said this dress is for you to try on whenever you're ready, it a beautiful colour don't you think?"

"Oh thank you Mogami-chan, yes it is rather a nice colour," she said as she took the dress that Kyoko held out to her. "I'll just go try this on"

"Ok I look forward to seeing it"

Anna looked over her shoulder "me too , I've always wanted to wear a Julie Hizuri dress , I tried like twenty times to be one of her models ,apparently Hizuri has to approve all the models personally before anyone gets hired ."

"Really, we are very lucky than" Kyoko whispered "yes" answered Anna before walking off to the curtained change rooms.

"That good Moki -Chan, I'll just need to bring the sides in a bit and then it'll be perfect"

Moki looked down at her dress. "It'll be perfect by Wednesday right?"

Julie smiled at the girl "I promise your dress will be the first I work on tonight."

"Good "mumbled the small girl "well that all I need you for today so you can go get into your own clothes now, I believe Nanny C is just outside the door waiting for you"

She jumped down from the stall and walked away.

"Is there anything you need Julie" ask Kyoko quietly.

"No I'm fine but you may want to check on Anna, she may need help with the zip."

Kyoko walked over to the changes room and called out Anna's name

"Over here, did you need something?" she inquired

"no just wanted to see if you needed help with anything, like with the zip" Anna popped her head out and looked at Kyoko before nodding "umm yes if you could zip me up that would be helpful" Kyoko smiled and step in behind Anna, quickly pulling the zip that ran up the middle of the back closed "there you go," she whispered reassuringly before stepping out of the small space to give the Anna a chance to look herself over.

Julie watched the two women come her way and felt a deep satisfaction at both how well that dress suited Anna and at how well the two women were interacting with each other.

"Anna you look lovely, if you could step up on this stall for me I'll mark out the hemline and would you mind if I lowered the neckline a bit, other than that I don't think we'll need to do much."

Anna stepped up and Julie Lowered herself folding the end of the skirt up once and put bobby pins in to secure it in place every couple of centre metres, she then stepped back and looked over at Kyoko "what do you think Kyoko?"

"It's looks beautiful, like fairies made it."

" good that what I was hoping for" Anna giggle at Kyoko description of her dress but couldn't find it within her to deny that she did in fact feel like fairies had made this dress especially for her . Julie buzzed around Anna pin this and that, lower something while raising others.

"Kyoko could you please get me the Blue dress from the desk?"

"Hai"

Julie stepped back looking at her work "that great when Kyoko gets back ,I want you to try on the dress she carrying ,Oh and you'll need her help getting it on."

"Thank you for the warning, this dress is truly lovely Julie but if you don't mind me asking how you knew my size"

"I did my research as soon as I accepted the job, it's important to know at least the basics sizes of everyone I'm going to be dressing, but I must admit you were the easiest after all you have applied to be my model a few time so I've know your measurements for a while ."

Kyoko walked up to them "is this the right one Julie, there was a blue dress on the seat as well."

"That the one I was talking about"

Anna gathered the dress in her hands before addressing Kyoko "umm I'll need some help getting out of this " she point her hand at her current outfit "and into this ,would it be alright if you could help me Kyoko "

"Yes that alright "Kyoko walked with Anna back to the change rooms

The rest of the day flowed on in much the same fashion of Kyoko fetching dresses or suits when Sukata-san had arrived , watching Julie make small alterations here and there and before Kyoko knew it was seven o'clock .

"It's your turn now Kyoko if you just wait here I'll bring out your outfits."

Julie comes back from the office pushing the rack that had been behind her desk into the room beside her.

"these are your dresses" she said waving her hand in front of the rack " ten of them will be for the movie and the other ten will be for my fashion line , unfortunately most of them won't fit you as they were made for other people originally."

Kyoko just stared at the rack full of clothes in something close to fear.

" We only need two of three of the dresses done by Wednesday" Julie walked up to the rack and pulled out the red dress she had designed when she first read the script and held it up for Kyoko to see " This on is required but you can choose your other two dresses."

"Are you sure I should be the one to pick" Kyoko nervously question as she walked up to the rack.

"I trust you Kyoko, besides her your character you should be able to pick out what suits her best."

Kyoko looked at the dresses taking her time. she pulled out some of the dress and imagine the scenes in her head, shaking her head and placing them back on the rack till she came to a dark purple dress "this one, I think for her first party" Julie took the dress and Kyoko return to her search till she found an aqua coloured semi sheer dress which captured her and wouldn't let go .She pulled it from the rack and handed it to Julia "and this one"

"I couldn't have chosen better, we'll start with this one" Julia said handing the aqua dress back to her.


	17. Chapter 17 weaking

Disclaimer I own nothing

The Fallen Women

Ch. 17

The dress felt amazing against her skin, it floated around coming to a soft landing at the floor .She reached to the side of the dress to where the hidden zipper was and quickly, but gently pulled it up only to find the bodice was too loose .Kyoko used her hands to keep it from falling and walked out from behind the curtain into the main area "it's to big Julie"

Julie took in the site of her and sighed. "Let's see what I can do about," she walked around Kyoko and then grabbed a handful of bobby pins.

"we could break the back into three sections" Julie mumbled putting pins into the back she then walked around to the front of Kyoko "could you lift your arm please" Kyoko followed her orders and lifted her arm up . "And I'll add two darts two the front"

Julie stared at the dress for a moment "can you do a couple of spins for me Kyoko"

Kyoko nodded and started to spin as she did the skirt flayed up around her revealing her legs in a seductive mix with the aqua.

"That good, is there anything you want done"

Kyoko shook her head

"Okay then the Red one next" she said passing it to Kyoko who took it and walked back the change room. She unzipped the dress and let it slide down her body .When it reached the floor she stepped out of the circle it made around her before bending over picking the dress up and placing it back onto its hanger. Kyoko looked at the red dress before her in awe it had to be the prettiest dress she had ever seen .She picked it up gently scared she would damage it ,she slide the side zip down and then stepped inside pulling the dress up and zipping it up. It fitted like a glove, Kyoko looked in the mirror and couldn't believe that the beautiful creature she saw reflected there was her.

She took a deep breath and walked out to Julie . Who was standing wither back to her talking to someone on her phone .

"Julie" she said quietly not really wanting to interrupt her phone call after all it had been a long day for them both .

"oh sorry Hun ,I've got to go" Julie said into the phone before hanging up and turning to face Kyoko .She stood stunned as she stared at the woman in front of her .she had known the dress was beautiful but this went beyond beautiful when Kyoko wear it .This would be the masterpiece of her career as a fashion designer.

"You look beautiful in that Kyoko ,how does it fill, anything to loose or tight"

"No Julie it fits perfectly ,"

"Good well then we should move onto the last dress for tonight" she said handing Kyoko the Purple dress.

Kyoko sighed reluctant to be out of her current dress . She stared at herself and wondered what Ren would have said about her dress and then shook her head now was not the time to be thinking about him ,she striped herself once again and then quickly replaced it with the purple . Kyoko walked out into the hall " would you be able to zip me" she looked up excepting to see Julie only to see the man how had just been on her mind "Ren" she said as she stop dead in her tracks.

Ren stood stunned as she walked toward him ,it had been clear that she hadn't noticed him till that very moment . He swallows at the Knowledge that she was with arms reach still partly undress if her question was anything to go by .

Ren walked up to her " sure I can zip that up for you ,Julie just went to get my outfits for this fitting" he slide behind her and he took the zip in his hand and slowly raised it resisting the urge to kiss to skin he was covering. When the was fully closed Ren move his hand up and placed it on her shoulder and let his fingers linger " you look beautiful" he whispered into her ear .

"Thank you Ren, it just Julies dresses they make even plain girls like be look good "

Ren turned her to face him "Kyoko you are beautiful no matter what you wear , anyone who says otherwise is a fool"

She blushed at his words and shook her head .

"How has your day been Ren ?" asked Kyoko as she looked at him .

"It was interesting ,maybe after we're finished here we could go have a drink at my place and talk about it , before I drop you at home ."

"Isn't it a bit late Ren, I'm sure you have a busy day tomorrow"

"actually I was hoping to practise a couple of scenes before Wednesday and I don't have any time free after today ,I could really use the extra help" Ren lied hoping that if anything would be able to convince her to come over at this late hour it would be this , and Ren desperately wanted her to come to his place.

Kyoko swallowed " alright I could use the practise too."

The smile that blazed across his face could have blinded anyone who line of vision it was in .

"Thank you Kyoko"

Julie walked back into the room carrying three suits and handed then to Ren "here you go they should fit you perfectly , your welcome to take them home to try on I'm afraid that I can't stay I need to deliver the alteration details to my costume crew if they are all going to be finished by Wednesday ,Oh and thank you for all your help today ,"

"Anytime Julie ,I had an amazing time today"

Ren took the suits , and then turned towards Kyoko "I'll meet you outside."

"I'll be there as soon as I change ," she turned to Julie "Is there anything you need to do to this dress Julie"

Julie looked her over "no it looks just right , you can go change now "

Kyoko quickly changed and returned the dress to Julie before gathering her bag and headed outside to meet up with Ren .

Ren stood waiting impatiently for Kyoko , feeling extremely glad that he had let Yashiro go home before he went to the fitting .Yashiro would no doubt be teasing him something shocking about what a love-struck fool he was .

Ren looked up when he heard the door open and he spotted Kyoko walking towards him it her Jeans and a purple v neck jumper and found he want to take her into his arms a kiss her until the need for air required them to stop .

"Ren , I'm ready when you are " he placed his hand on her lower back to guide her to his car .

The drive to his place was both incredibly slow and extremely quick and Ren was glad when they entered his apartment .

"Would you like anything to eat or drink" he asked as he opened the fridge . And pull out a green glass bottle . He turned around and to grab the cups from the cupboard .

"A drink would be lovely"

Ren poured equals amount in the cups and then walked over to Kyoko ,giving her the cup.

" so what made your day interesting Ren?" she asked as she sat down on the couch taking a small sip from the cup in her hand see looked up "what is this Ren?"

"it's a sweet white wine , and it's a long story really it all started when my co-star this morning refused to use any other makeup artist but the one who's day off it was ,the girl got her revenge on the actress by working on everyone before her and then rushing with her makeup . It would have been more amusing if the girl hadn't let it affect her acting but she did ."

"Sound silly to me ,won't the makeup artist get in trouble for causing delays like that ?"

"Nah I think the director was quite entertained by it and beside everyone knew she would be upset about being made to come into work today"

"Really why ?" Kyoko drank a little more from her cup "This is really nice Ren"

"Oh her boyfriend was supposed to be proposing to her today"

Kyoko laughed "oh I see ,well yes I can imagine she why she wasn't so pleased to be there"

"Indeed , then I went to do an appearance in the promotional video for this band called little sakura , and all they wanted me to do was stand and look longing into the camera"

Ren grabbed the bottle off his counter and topped up both their glasses "Well you do have the eyes for it Ren"

"Your would have been better "he whispered as he sat down beside her "but that enough about my day what happen in yours?"

" Well I spent all day helping Julie, the costumes are amazing Julie is an amazing designer , I almost scared to wear the dresses but she pull out this rack from the office that had twenty dresses and their all for me ,and I've never had that much of anything just for me."

"I'll glad you like the clothes ." he said as he drained the content of his glass .

"Ren can I ask you something ?" Ren looked at her curiously "of course you can Kyoko" he took her spare hand in his .

"Do you really think I can pull off Misaki" Ren stared into her eyes "I believe that no one but you could pull off Misaki"

A small tear escaped Kyoko eye "thank you Ren"

"You don't need to thank me ,I'm just telling the truth"

Kyoko chew at her lip she so wanted I run her hand along his hair , and kiss him ,she wanted to feel his hand running along her body , she started to feel herself tingling at the idea of him and so to distract herself from the desire stirring inside her she drained her glass and held it out towards him for a refill .

"You said there was some scene you wanted to practise ?"Kyoko asked when he emptied the last of the bottle into her glass

"Huh ,oh yes I mean I know it won't be filmed for a little while but I was hoping to do the last scene from act one, is there anything you want to practise ?"

"Umm yes but it's not a scene with your character is that alright" she asked worriedly .

"That fine , just tell me which scene and we'll start with it" he said putting down his empty glass he took removed hers as well and then squeezed her hands gently .

"I want to do Misaki first party from her dance with Heero" Ren nodded and then stood up "if we are going to do that we'll need to move some things around he pushed his coffee table to the side and then pushed his couch back "there we go ,now do you want to do it to the script or just ab lib ,"

"Ab lib please I know the lines ,I just want to make sure I had the right feeling behind the actions".

"shall we begin" Kyoko nodded in agreement Ren walked away from her to stand in the middle of the room "Action "he said and Kyoko took a deep breath and walked up to him

"My Lord " whispered softly as she curtsied Ren stepped forward and took her hand in his bending over and placing a kiss on the back of her hand which lingered slightly longer than necessary "please call me Heero" he said when he looked up at her .

She lowered her eyes and said huskily " Heero"

He moved closer towards her "Misaki, would you dance with me."

She stepped toward him and places her hand on his arm than slide it down along his arm and into his hand " I could wish for nothing more than to dance" she paused lowering her voice "with you "

Ren arms encircled her as he waltzed her around his lounge room ,her whole body was pressed to him and all he wanted to do was drop the act and show her what her looks and words were doing to him. He wanted to take them to his room and show her a dance of passion, to cover her body in kisses , to fondle her breasts ,to give her pleasure that only he deliver. Ren groaned as he felt himself harden against her .

"Heero" she whispered into his ear flatting herself along his whole front Ren moaned as breasts rubbing against his chest ,and he moved a hand onto her buttocks holding her firmly to him "the songs about to end Heero"

"Misaki please" he begged lowering his lips to her ear "come into the garden with me"

She nods and turns to start walking to the garden his hand stay at her back never releasing her . they walk till they come to his couch when he grabs her and pulls her against him again his left hand reaches up and starts running his fingers along her neck and into her hair "Kyoko" he moans into her hair . Kyoko lends forward running both her hand up his chest before wrapping them around his neck ,she raised her mouth to his and kissed him softly before pulling back to look into his eye. His eyes had darkened with lust and he looked like he was a breast and she his prey. His hands more to the back of her head and brought her lips to his so he could start kissing her. He brushed his lips overs her, coaxing her to open them so he could plunge his tongue inside. He moved his tongue in slowly at first gentle thrusting his tongue into her mouth over and over. Kyoko felt like every movement of their mouth was sending lightening flashed thought out her body . She tighten her hold around his neck to get more contact .Ren was fast losing all his control of himself feed off her reactions and started to ravaged her mouth .Kyoko skin tingled in longing for his touch, her nipple started to harden and ache for his touch .Kyoko moaned when he started to run his hands along her sides "Ren please"

Ren couldn't resist the any longer he started moving them toward the wall and once he had her sandwich between him and the wall he slid his hand up to cover her breast, kneading it ,while he moved his other hand underneath her top .he broke away from her lips and started kissing along her neck " god your gorgeous he moaned against her skin. His hand slid further inside her top till he hit the underwire of her bar .Ren paused for a moment before he dislodged her bra and cupped her breast . His then processed to slowly fondle them in soft, silky motion .

Kyoko hold on his shoulders tightens and she started to feel herself moisten . instinctively she started rubbing herself against him .Ren groaned in desire as "Kyoko ," he moved his hand behind her and lifting her from the ground .Kyoko wrapped her legs around him tightly "Kyoko "he groaned again before lowering her to the ground and stepping away .

He looked at her dazed, lust filled eyes and her slightly part lips that were begging him to continue kissing them . He squeezed his hand into fist so he wouldn't reach out and touch her again because he knew it would only take one more touch and he would be fucking her all .

"Kyoko , I'm sorry I got carried away , I should take you to your house now"

Kyoko look at him in confusion, before the panic and the self-doubt begun to set in . Kyoko felt the tears build up behind her eye "did I do something wrong ? She asked him in the smallest voice he had ever heard from her .Ren grabbed her head in his hands kissed her again "no you didn't do anything wrong Kyoko" he said before he kissed her again, deepen it every time he went in to kiss her " it just me ,I swear . Around you I have no self-control" Ren took her hand and brought it to the front of his slacks placing it over his harden member " see what you do to me." Kyoko moved her hand over him a few time before he grabbed her hand and held them away from him "god Kyoko ,if you do that I won't be able to stop myself from taking you "

"why don't you want to take me" Ren growled and pushed her into the wall as he ravaged her mouth again "I want you so much, Kyoko" he moved one of his hands into jeans and under her underwear his fingers found her moist centre he rubbed his fingertips in a circular motion " your so wet, Kyoko your so gorgeous like this .Your all I think about" he slid one of his fingers in to her and moaned at the tightness of her . He kissed her again match the speed of his tongues stroke inside her mouth as his fingers thrusting , Kyoko moan in to his ear ,and closed her eyes as pleasure gritted her. "Ren please "she begged not sure what she was asking for .Ren carefully adds a second finger inside slowly sliding then in and out of her increasing the speed to bring her only to slow down .Her moans increased and her fingers started to dig into him .Ren felt her walls tighten around his fingers as she cum .

Ren removed his fingers from her reluctantly ,he wanted to bury himself deep inside her but he knew he had already pushed his luck with her no doubt in the morning there would be some major issues .he only hoped that she didn't run from him .Ren didn't thing he could go back to having her indifferent to him .

Kyoko pull her pants back up and looked shyly at Ren now that the desire that had been dazing her mind had lift ,embarrassment at her wanton action was trying to make itself known.

"You can stay in the guest bedroom if you like" he offer but Kyoko just shook her head " ok then I'll take you home"

Kyoko blushed and gathered her thing before walking to the door waiting for him to take her away from his apartment and the feeling of desire that flared to life whenever she looked at him .


	18. Chapter 18

The Fallen Women

Disclaimer I own nothing

Ch. 18

He looked in the mirror and only saw a fool staring back at him. Why had he stopped, why had he taken her home when he easily could of kept her with him. They could be in bed right now entwined together and judging by how silent she had been when he dropped her off; regret had set in for her already. It made him want to scream they had come so far .She had been driving him mad with lust and he truly doubted he would ever recover , but for her it seemed that she was able to move on from any lust that came up ,which it clearly had of late ,a developed a fact he had celebrated., As soon as she managed to get out of his arms and he doubted that she would let him catch her alone and responsive like she had been last night again anytime soon .

Well too bad now he had tasted her nothing in this world would stop him till he had her all. Even if the only way was to have her body, surely she would come to love him eventually.

"You really are a fool" whispered sadly to his reflected before leaving his bathroom to go start his day .He had a feeling it was going to be a very long day.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The Box R set seem unusually busy to Kyoko today , the crew and cast all looked like they were waiting for something big to happen but Kyoko for the life of couldn't remember being told about anything so she contented herself with watching them till see was call on stage .

"I heard his going to be the teacher "whispered one of the extra's as they passed her.

"I wish he was my teacher" giggled the girl walking with her "Maybe while his on the set he can teach me some physics"

Kyoko eyes followed them and briefly wondered who could send all the crew into such a buzz. Ren's face came to mind but Kyoko quickly pushed that idea away. Ren pushing her against the wall the night before flashed across her mind .She shook her head ,last night she had wanted him so badly and it made her feel so silly because it was clear he hadn't wanted her as much .otherwise why had he pulled back from her. Kyoko would have welcomed him if he had wanted it. She may not be sure on how it all would work but she would have done her best to please him. The rejection he given her may have been smoothed at the time by his continued attentions but that had soon faded when she was lying on her futon in her room staring at the ceiling thinking about all the things that could have happen.

That what you get for forgetting yourself and acting so wantonly, Kyoko felt the embarrassment and shame start to twist the insides of her stomach. She could hear her mother voice in her head telling her what a failure she was, that no one would ever love someone as plain and useless, no matter what she did.

A tear escaped her eye and she reached up and wiped it away quickly as possible and hopeful taking with it any thoughts of her mother.

"Kyouko-san your wanted on stage" Kyoko nodded thankfully Natsu was just the person she needed to be cool, seductive and cold hearted . Kyoko truly believed that nothing in this world could hurt her character not a disappointed mother or a childhood friend turned destroyer of hope and no man would ever get under her skin like Ren had done to Kyoko. So rejection if it happens, wouldn't hurt either .Kyoko arrived at her cue and let Natsu take over fully .

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"You'll need to stand further back for this scene Tsuruga-san."

Taking two steps backward "will here work?"

The man looked at his new position " it'll do for now"

"Lisa mark that spot " he yelled pointing in Ren's direction he "anytime today would be nice"

Ren tried not to roll his eyes ,this director was not one he was looking forward to working with . " He had yelled at everyone and fair few times and Ren truly did feel slightly sorry for the stage management crew who continuously had to change the marking so much so that the ground just looked like lines of masking tape now .

Ren sighed at less it was almost over for now and that meaning that he would maybe see Kyoko when he went to the Box R set for his conversation with the director about the cameo he was supposed to be doing .

"Tsuruga-san your free to go " he yelled from across the room .

Ren smiled and walked toward Yashiro who held out a bottle of water to him " we'll need to go straight to Box R set . The director called earlier hoping to move things up ,apparently their well ahead of schedule today ."

"That okay we'll just pick something up along the way ."

"Your face is slipping Ren, no one should be that happy about a meeting a director ,Oh and Julie called she wanted to check that the suits fitted, which was odd seeing as how you had a fitting last night , you did go "

" Yes I went but Julie had to go before I tried anything on ."

"Well do they fit"

"Umm actually I haven't tried them on yet ,"

"And why is that"

"I got distracted ,I'll do it whenever I next had a free moment"

"Distracted, the only thing that ever distracts you is Kyoko but we didn't see her yesterday .Or did I miss something else when you were supposed to be at your fitting"

"It was nothing Yashiro , Kyoko was being fitted when I arrived and I gave her a lift home ."

"You didn't do anything ,god you really are useless as a man"

Ren rolled his eyes but was glad that Yashiro hadn't questioned him any further . As they made their way across the studio towards the Box R Set Ren couldn't stop the excitement at the idea of see Kyoko again from taking hold of him.

They slowed when they saw the red flashing sign on the door warning that filming was being done they silently entered and moved to stand against the back wall ,watching the girls performance till there was a break or stoppage .

_Natsu looked down at the young boy sitting on the chair with boredom ,he was so easy to manipulate it almost took all the joy out it._

"_Can you do that for me " she practically purred into his ear as she gently ran her hand along the lapels of his school jacket_

_The young man swallowed "I'm not sure I can do this Natsu"_

_Natsu pouted " don't you want please, it's just a tiny little kiss" she pressed her mouth to his briefly "see just like that, Isn't that easy "_

_The boy nodded _

"_Now go be a good little boy and kiss Rumi for me" _

"Cut" yelled the director "That was perfect Kyouko ,I'll just review the footage now ,and then we'll move onto scene 10"

"Yes sir" Kyoko looked around the room but stop when her eye landed on Ren who was lending against the wall .

Ren smiled when she noticed him ,watching her perform as Natsu had been interesting ,she truly was an amazing actress but seeing her being that close to another had sent waves of jealous from his very core and then that brief kiss she had bestowed upon that clueless fool made him want to punch someone and then take her somewhere private and stake his claim on her in such a way that no one else would ever be able to doubt .

It's didn't take long for the other people on the set to start noticing him as well. The director looks at him and signalled with his hand for Ren to join him near the screens which currently replayed the scene that Kyoko had done .

"Hello Tsuruga-san , I'm Sutoyo Annaka, Thank you for coming here early as you can see ,we're quite busy today ."

"That alright ,it's nice to see you the environment you're going to be working in. Even if it's only briefly"

"Indeed , it is . Just excuse me for a moment " he said stepping away from Ren .

"Everyone , take twenty . Wait Kyoko could you stay here there is something I want to talk to you about the next few episodes. If you could go and wait over there with Tsuruga-san"

Kyoko nodded "Hai Sutoyo-san" she walked over to the place Ren stood.

"Good afternoon Kyoko,"

"Hello Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san."

Ren reached out to touch her but stopped realizing where they were and held him back.

Her return to formal greeting felt like someone had slapped him hard across the face, and all his fears from last night had come true.

" Your acting was amazing Mogami-chan " said Yashiro trying to break into the tension that filled the air and made him sure more than just a lift home had happen last night .Yashiro vowed to himself from now on he needed to watch them a little more closely

"Thank you Yashiro, umm not to be rude but do you mind me asking what you guys are doing here."

Yashiro looked at her in shock he would have assumed that would have told her by now that a guest appearance was planned.

"I'm here to discuss my upcoming appearance on Box R"

"You're who everyone been talking about all day" she whispered trying to get the information settle in to her brain

"I would guess so, "Ren bowed to her "please take care of me"

"Kyoko, Tsuruga-san sorry for the wait, now I wanted to discuss your roles together because your characters have the most interaction." said the director when he stood in front of them.

"Ok now we'll start filming next week, Tsuruga-san, your role is going to be in five episodes as the English teacher."

"Kyoko, Natsu is determined to do anything to get rid of him, but has to do so without the usual help from her friends, who are all semi in love with him"

Kyoko looked over at Ren and smiled it was easy to imagine all the girls turning into useless tools around him,

"The script is pretty loose, so your both have a lot of freedom to play around with the scenes if that alright "

Ren smiled "I look forward to working on this, with you "

"That's good, well that's all we needed to talk about I believe." he patted Ren back and walked away from them.

Yashiro smiled "well this should be interesting I look forward to seeing what comes from it." he looked at his watch " I'm sorry we can't stay and talk but Ren has a meeting we have to get to"

"Oh well, it was nice seeing you both, I'll see you one Wednesday at the Set."

Ren grabbed her hand "I look forward to it, Kyoko."

"Me too Ren." she whispered to herself as the men walked away from her.


End file.
